Returned Love and Hatred
by Blue-Haired-Wonder
Summary: The Silver Millennium was filled with secrets. Secrets that are about to be uncovered. Who knew that Princess Amy would be apart of them?
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**This is my second fanfiction ever! I wanted to do a Sailor moon one because...well Sailor moon is one of my favourite TV Shows!**

 **Anyway, This will be a U/S, Y/M, and T/A. This takes place after the stars season**

 **The starlights are boys who transform into girls.**

 **Chibi-usa will NOT be in this. I never really liked her to be honest...DON'T HATE ON ME!**

 **Also, I've changed the silver millennium. Somethings might stay the same, but a lot of it's changed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in anyway.**

* * *

Far away in the Galaxy

"Those stupid idiots thought Galaxia was their last enemy? What fools!" an evil sounding women, laughed

"I have to agree with you, my queen." A weak male voice, replied.

The women smirked evilly. She had her big plan for revenge on those sailor scouts. Well, one in paticular.

 ** _Flashback, Silver_** ** _Millennium_**

 _A small girl, who looked around the age of 10, wandered through her garedn at the palace. She stopped at a blue rose._

 _'Very rare' She mused to herself_

 _She leaned down to be infront of the rose. She touched the rose and she got a feeling of calmness, almost as if the rose knew her. Just as water did._

 _Water she could control at will._

 _Ice had a mind of it's own and usually came around when she was scared._

 _No one knew she could control ice. It was her secret, because if anyone knew, she would be executed. Most people don't know about that fact._

 _But Princess Amy of Mercury knew this fact. She knew it very well._

 _Princess Amy was calm and smart just as most Mercurian royalty is. She was smarter than her own mother, Queen Caldwell of Mercury._

 _Queen Caldwell knew this fact and she intended to never let Amy know this, because no matter how much she denied it to herself, she knew she was jealous of her daughter. She didn't know however, that she was jealous enough to send Queen Keres after her own daughter_

 ** _End of flashback_**

The day Queen Caldwell sent Queen Keres after the Mercurian princess a starnge energy had saved the princess form Keres. Keres never knew what it was, she didn't care. All she cared about was how that energy had damaged her.

Then one day she figured out what that power had been. That power had been Princess Amy herself.

* * *

 **Anyway, that's the Prologue.**

 **I've never read a story that Ami was in danger when the starlights returned. So I wrote one myself!**

 **Please tell me if it was good or not!**


	2. Chapter 2- Present and Flashback

**Author's note: Chapter 1 is now up! Sorry, It took longer than I thought it would. I have all these ideas in my head and I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. So, that requires writing more than one story at once. I'll try my best to keep this one up though.**

 **This takes place about 1 year after Sailor Stars.**

 **Usagi: 17**

 **Ami: 17**

 **Rei: 17**

 **Makoto: 17**

 **Minako: 17**

 **Seiya: 17**

 **Yaten: 17.**

 **Taiki: 17**

 **Haruka: 18**

 **Michiru: 18**

 **Setsuna Meioh: Maybe 21**

 **Hotaru Tomoe: 11**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Kinmoku**

Princess Kakyuu sits on her throne in the throne room, sadly. Seeing her three best soldiers depressed, made her depressed. She knew exactly what this was about. Her starlights hearts no longer belonged to protecting her and the planet. They're hearts belonged to three girls on Earth.

Sailor Star Fighter's heart obviously belonged to Sailor Moon. She had seen it while she was in the incense burner that Sailor Moon had some type of feelings towards Fighter.

Sailor Star Healer's heart doubtlessly belonged to Sailor Venus. When she was in the incense burner, she noticed they fought like an old married couple.

Sailor Star Maker's heart noticeably belonged to Sailor Mercury. The way how Maker had made almost everything of hers blue and spent a lot of her spare time in the library reading about the planet Mercury.

'It kills me to do this' Princess Kakyuu thinks to herself. 'But they need to be happy.'

 **Earth**

Things have been good since the defeat of Galaxia. Almost _too_ good. The only bad thing that has come out of this is that 2 of Serenity's guardians and Serenity herself have fallen in love with some people from another solar system.

Serenity's heart now belongs to Seiya Kou. She secretly loved the way Seiya called her Odango, the way Mamoru-san used to. She was now always depressed when someone ever mentioned Seiya. She never acts the same around Mamoru-san anymore. She just doesn't seem to know how to have fun anymore.

Sailor Venus's heart belonged to Yaten Kou. She knew how little of a chance there was to him liking her back, but she never gave up hope. She seems more determined to become an idol and become like the three lights in every way.

Sailor Mercury's heart belonged to Taiki Kou. If it wasn't for who I am, I never would have noticed, but since I am who I am, I can see things others can't. The way how they had this huge exam after the starlights left, and Ami only got 95%. She still got 1st place, but it's lower than her usual score. No one except me probably noticed this.

Sailor Pluto sighed as she watched this going on. This can't happen much longer.

'What will I do?' She thought.

 **Flashback, Silver** **Millennium**

 _A girl, around the age of 11, ran up the streets to the palace, Mariner The Mercurian Palace._

 _She was a pretty girl, Blonde hair, with sections of it dyed blue. Everyone on the planet found it weird, not knowing how it was possible. She wore glasses over her beautiful, medium coloured, green eyes that would sometimes turn blue. She wore a gold locket with a blue gem inside._

 _This young girl is known as Amber._

 _As Amber ran up the street she bumped into a girl who looked about her age. She had golden blonde hair tied up in pigtails with Odango's at the top. She had baby blue eyes and wore a long white dress. Amber immediately recognised her._

 _Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom._

 _Serenity looked at Amber with penetrating eyes. Amber gulped._

 _"Do you happen to know where Princess Amy is?" Serenity asked._

 _Amber almost sighed in relief, but held it back. "I'll go get her"_

 _Amber ran past Serenity and a bunch of guards. She ran into a private place in the palace. As she stood in the middle of this room, she put her hand on the locket. The locket glowed a beautiful blue, so strong with power, that if anyone had been in the room, they would have been blinded._

 _As the glow slowly disappeared, in Amber's place stood a girl with Sapphire blue eyes, blue hair, and wore a blue sun dress, She also wore a gold locket with a blue gem._

 _She is Princess Amy._

 _Amy walked gracefully back to where Serenity stood, with her back turned to her. She plastered a fake smile on her face._

 _"Hello Serenity"_

 _Serenity quickly spun on the spot and looked at Ami with a huge smile on her face._

 _"Hey Amy!" Serenity said, gleefully._

 _Serenity and Amy walked side by side away from the palace, talking. Suddenly, Serenity brought up Amber._

 _"So who was your friend, Amy?" She had asked._

 _"Oh...Her name is Amber" Amy replied, nervously._

 _"She seemed very, joyous." Serenity observed._

 _"Something I cannot be" Amy repiled, in a daze._

 _Serenity smile at her, sadly._

* * *

 **Please review. I really like writing this. It's a lot of fun. I want others to read it.**


	3. Chapter 3- Present and Flashback

**Author's note: Chapter 2 is now up! I've never had someone PM me before, I've only ever PMed somebody. So thanks MartinitaChan for messaging me. Chapter 3 might take longer to post because I want to post Chapter 3 for Jazz Hands Returns Again and Chapter 1 for a requested fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Kinmoku**

Fighter wandered the halls of Castle of Globos. She could not get the thought of Usagi Tsukino out her mind. Her beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, and her beautiful shine. It was sad how quick she fell in love with her, only to not have her feelings returned.

'Oh Odango' Fighter thinks. 'I hope Mamoru-san is making you happy.'

Fighter continued walking down the halls of the Castle for who knows how much longer. Suddenly, Maker and Healer appeared behind her. Fighter rolled her eyes at them.

"And what do you two want?" Fighter asked them.

"Princess has requested to see us" Maker replied.

"Then lets go, guys" Fighter says and breaks into a run with Maker and Healer following her.

 **Kinmoku, Throne Room**

The starlights stood across their Princess, waiting patiently for her to enlighten them as to why they were summoned. Finally, she spoke,

"How are you, my starlights?" Kakyuu asks, gently.

The starlights glance at each other, confused and not understanding why she is asking them this. Finally, Healer speaks up,

"Um, we're fine, Princess. Why the sudden question?"

Kakyuu sighs, "I know you are not fine, my friends. I can tell your hearts are procul."

The starlights look at her, questioningly. Kakyuu laughs softly, knowing they have no clue what *procul* means.

"When I was on Earth, I observed some people talking a language called Latin. Procul is Latin for far away." Kakyuu explains.

Fighter stares at the walls, unwilling to look her Princess in the eyes after hearing this. Healer suddenly finds the floor very interesting. Maker looks at the ceiling, guiltily, knowing that what her Princess said is true.

"Now, I will admit that even I after visiting Earth, have become slightly attached to the planet, but for you three, it is very different. You guys have fallen in love with inhabitants of the planet...and that will not just go away." Kakyuu finishes.

"We know that Princess, we really do, but what can we do about it?" Maker asks, desperately.

Kakyuu sighs. 'Time to tell them'..."Go to Earth."

Everything is silent.

"W-what?"

"Go to Earth" Kakyuu repeats.

 **Earth- March 31**

Four girls sat in a booth at the Crown Arcade. One girl had her long, golden hair tied up in pigtails with Odango's on the top and her baby blue eyes.

Another girl, also with long, golden hair, had it with a big, red bow at the back and her blue eyes.

The third girl had long, black hair just sitting naturally and had purple eyes.

The final girl had medium length, brown hair tied up in a ponytail and had green eyes.

These girls are known as Usagi Tsukino, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, and Makoto Kino.

These four girls are currently discussing their biggest worry, Ami Mizuno.

Ami had been burying herself deep into her studies. Ami has short, blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. She is a workaholic. She's always been a workaholic, but it's been worse ever since the starlights left. Ami only does this when she's out to prove something or she's trying to hide pain. They've been assuming the latter.

Ami's not the only one like this though. Usagi and Minako are also having problems too.

Usagi has lost almost all ability to be happy. She's always so sad and she doesn't even eat as much as she used too. The horror!

Minako has been so determined to become an idol that it's quite obvious that she got this inspiration from the starlights.

"So, should we stage an intervention?" Makoto asks.

"No. That would just make her more determined." Rei states.

Usagi sighs.

'I wish Taiki would come back for Ami. I wish Yaten would come back for Minako. I wish Seiya would come back for me.' Usagi thinks to herself.

"Usagi-chan, What do you think we should do about Ami?" Minako's voice cuts in.

"Oh...um, maybe we should just try and talk to her?" Usagi suggested.

"Oh please. We all know that if we talk to her, she'll just lie. It's almost as if it's her super power." Rei said.

"Almost like how she can act like two different people, like she has an alternate identity." Makoto said.

 **Silver Millennium, Flashback**

 _"You wanted to see me, mother?" A six-year old, Princess Amy says._

 _For a six year old, Ami was pretty smart; she had to be very smart._

 _"Yes. I did," Queen Caldwell said._

 _Even though her daughter was only six years old, Queen Caldwell knew her daughter would be smarter than her._

 _"Is everything alright, Mother?" Amy asked, concerned. She knew very well her mother didn't love her, but this woman raised her. She couldn't hate her own mother._

 _"I wanted to give you a family heirloom." Caldwell said._

 _Caldwell reached in front of her and grabbed a black box. She opened it, and inside was a gold locket with a small blue charm in it._

 _"What is it for, Mother?" Amy asked, curiously._

 _Caldwell sighed. She hated explaining things for her daughter. It made her even more smart than her. "It the necklace of Verum Ipsum. You know how I taught you how to transform into Amber, correct?" Amy nodded. "But I also told you not to do it until I gave you something?" Amy nodded again. "Well here it is. This necklace will keep you as your true self when you turn into Amber."_

 _"How come I won't be my true self as Amber?" Amy asked._

 _"If for long periods of time you stay as Amber, you will gain a different personality, if you don't wear the necklace. The only time the necklace won't work is if you don't remember your true self."_

 _Amy silently stares at the necklace, Then she finally speaks up,_ _"I shall cherish it, Mother." And Amy puts the necklace on around her neck._

* * *

 **And that is Chapter 2. How did you guys like it?**

 **I also wanted to ask, How do you guys like the cover? I drew it myself!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Present and Flashback

**So Chapter 3 is here! Aren't you guys happy for an update? I know I'm happy I've posted this.**

 **Sorry for late updates. I have three stories on the go, a bunch of oneshots I'm writing, AND a load of homework! Who would have guessed that in Grade 7/8 you get homework?** _ **Shocker!**_

 **Anyway, Other than this, I can't really think of anything else that needs to be addressed. Just comment or PM me if you think there is something that you think nedds to be addressed.**

 **Disclaimer: I should think that you all know by know that I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I could, but I'm just a big dreamer.**

* * *

 **Kinmoku**

Not five seconds after Princess Kakyuu had repeated "Go to Earth", Sailor Star Fighter had rushed out of the room, screaming, "I GET TO SEE MY ODANGO AGAIN! LET'S CELEBRATE!"

The Princess and the other two Starlights watched her burst out the door to the Throne Room in amusement and disbelief. Princess Kakyuu was smiling at the door, Maker was shaking her head, and Healer was just watching the place where her leader had once stood and thinking,

'How did we manage to survive Galaxia with her as our leader?'

 **With Fighter**

Fighter continued to run down the hall, screaming like a maniac the whole time. Guards and staff looked at her like she had gone insane, and maybe she had.

Fighter had continued this all the way to her room. She opened her door and closed it behind her and leaned on it. That was when she started thinking rationally.

'What if Odango doesn't want to see me?'

 **With Healer**

Unlike her (idiotic) leader, Healer didn't go running down the hall, while screaming like a maniac, although her insides were jumping at the thought of seeing Minako again. She walked out the Palace doors and sat on a bench in the Palace Rose Garden, after that she just thought.

'Does Minako still love me? Will she even want to see me?'

Then Healer frowned.

'Stop with this put downs, Healer! You're Sailor Star Healer! You helped defeat Galaxia! Of course she'll want to see you!'

And with that, Healer stood and walked, confidently, to her rooms to pack for Earth.

 **With Maker**

Unlike her leader, Maker did not go running down the halls, while screaming like a maniac. Unlike her partner, she did not go sit somewhere. Maker went straight to her room to pack. As Maker was packing, she was thinking about a lot,

'Is Ami going to be happy to see me? Is she still working towards being a doctor? Has she found someone else?'

Maker frowned.

'No. None of these thoughts. I'm one of the smartest women alive...Besides Ami, of course. And since I'm one of the smartest, I can't have these thoughts.'

With that, Maker continued packing, not allowing a single bad thought into her head.

 **3 Hours Later**

3 hours later, Fighter, Maker, and Healer were outside the Palace with Princess Kakyuu, and her three NEW guardians (their replacements), which were Sailor Star Lover, Sailor Star Jumper, and Sailor Star Destroyer.

"Promise to visit me, my Starlights?" Kakyuu asked, tearfully.

Fighter smiled warmly at her, 'She will always hold a special place in my heart'

"You're going to have to stop calling us that, Princess." Healer said, trying to hold back tears.

Kakyuu laughed while still crying, "I'll stop calling you that, when you guys stop calling me Princess."

"I don't know about these two, but I'll never stop calling you Princess." Maker said, firmly.

"Uh, excuse me, but I'll never stop calling you Princess." Healer said, her sass coming out.

"Neither will I." Fighter promised.

The three old starlights hugged their Princess one last time. The three of them then turned towards their replacements.

"Protect her." Fighter said to the three.

"Always." They replied.

 **Earth- April 1**

"Ami-chan, can't you come with us just this once?" Minako Aino begged her friend.

"I'm sorry Mina-chan, but I have to study really hard if I want to become a doctor. I can't slack off." Ami replied, somewhat reluctantly. She knew exactly what was wrong with her, but Ami was very good at being in denial.

Minako sighed. 'It really is useless'

"Okay Ami-chan. I'll talk to you later?" Minako questioned, sadly.

"Of course Mina-chan." And with that Ami hung up.

Ami sighed. She hated shutting out her friends, but this was how she hid her pain. Ever since Taiki had left, she had become depressed. She had planned to tell him how she felt before he left, but something held her back. Something she had been trying to remember, but just seemed to far in the past.

Ami didn't think the other girls got this feeling. She thought she was the only one. How wrong she would find out she'd been.

Minako was a fine young woman. She was a good singer, had great fashion sense, and had the best friends anyone could ever wish for. Only one problem with Minako's life, she had lost her one shot at love. As the goddess of love, she could tell these things, and Yaten was supposed to be her one shot. Just as Taiki had been Ami's and don't even mention Seiya and Usagi. That thing was too difficult, even for her.

After Minako hung up with Ami, she sighed and leaned back on her bed. All of this seemed so familiar in a sort of way. She could tell. She wondered if the other girls got this feeling like she did. Maybe she could talk to Setsuna. Yes. Minako decided. She would talk to Setsuna as soon as she got the chance.

 **Flashback, Silver Millennium- August 31**

 _Queen Caldwell sighed as she watched her 12 year old daughter practice her water abilities. She had never mastered this talent, herself. One more thing her daughter had been better at than her._

 _'This is too much.' Caldwell thought, 'I can't live with my daughter anymore.'_

 _With that, Queen Caldwell walked away, a very unlike-Queen smirk on her face._

 ** _T_ _wo days later- September 2_**

 _Queen Caldwell paced back and fourth. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't help herself. The jealousy was too strong._

 _"Well, well. The all powerful Queen Caldwell. I didn't think I would see the day she begged me for help." said a mocking voice behind Caldwell._

 _"Queen Keres." Caldwell said stiffly._

 _"So, you required my assistance, but you never said what for." Keres said, smirking._

 _Caldwell sighed, 'There was no going back.'_

 _"I need you to get rid of my daughter."_

 _"What do I get in this?" Keres asked, narrowing her eyes._

 _"You can keep her starseed." Caldwell answered quickly._

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter 3, done! That took so much longer than I thought it would.**

 **I don't know how long it will take me to get chapter 4 up, but I have to update two of my other stories before I update again.**

 **Anyway, Please review, blah blah, you get the drill.**

 **Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5- Present and Flashback

**So...I guess this is chapter 4 finally done.**

 **I don't know what else to say, so onto the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: Do I seriously still need to do this? Yes? Okay, fine. I don't own Sailor Moon at all.**

* * *

 **With the Starlights**

The starlights had landed on Earth on a beautiful Sunday night about five minutes ago. They had changed back into their Earth selves and stood around and enjoyed the view. After that, they had decided to call their old manger to see if their old apartment was still available.

As Taiki was on the phone with their old manager, Seiya and Yaten sat down on a bench. Seiya turned to Yaten and said,

"Do you think they remember us?"

Yaten scoffed, "Of course they do. We're too awesome to forget."

Seiya smiled. While Yaten did annoy him, he'll still admit that Yaten's self-confidence was very encouraging and made him feel as if it was true.

Taiki, who had gotten of the phone with their old manager, sat down beside Yaten and said,

"Well, it turns out that the company never put the apartment on sale. They wanted to save the apartment just in case we ever came back."

"Great! Let's go." Yaten said and walked of with sass.

Taiki and Seiya shared a smile. Yaten's attitude sure made things interesting.

 **At the Apartment**

The three starlights-coughs- ex-starlights, entered their home. It looked just like they remembered. They each went to their old rooms and started to unpack everything they had brought with them.

An hour later, when they had all finished unpacking, they were sitting on the couch, just talking about stuff and things.

Just then Taiki remembered something, their manager had said and decided to bring it up,

"The manger told me something, while we were talking."

Seiya and Yaten looked at him, both of them confused, before realization dawned upon both of them.

"He wants us to be idols again." Seiya and Yaten said in unison.

Taiki nodded, "He did ask and-"

"You said no, right?" Yaten cut him off.

Taiki sighed in annoyance, "Yes Yaten, I did say no, but that also means that.." Taiki trailed off.

"That means what?" Seiya asked, slightly scared.

"That means we have to go back to school. Tomorrow." Taiki said.

 **With the Outer Sailors, Same Night**

"You guys felt it right?" Haruka asked Michiru and Setsuna.

"Yeah, we did." They both replied.

"I wonder if they returned because there is danger coming." Michiru wondered.

Setsuna shook her head, "No. They've come for a different reason."

Haruka and Michiru looked at her suspiciously, "Want to tell us?" Haruka asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Nope." Setsuna smiled cheekily.

All the sudden, the three women, heard a girl sobbing quietly. The women looked at each other and said,

"Hotaru!"

The three women all rushed towards Hotaru's room and opened the door. When they looked inside, they saw Hotaru sitting on the bed, with her face in her hands. They rushed to her side.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" Michiru asked, worriedly. It's not everyday Hotaru woke up crying.

"She's in trouble." Hotaru murmured quietly.

"Who is Hotaru?" Setsuna asked, already knowing who.

"A princess." Hotaru spoke, even more quiet than before.

Because Hotaru had been speaking so quietly, Haruka and Michiru misheard her, and thougt she said, "The Princess."

 **Monday Morning, at School**

Usagi, Minako, and Ami all sat at their desks, each working on something different. Ami was working on math equations, Minako was writing song lyrics and Usagi was doodling hearts on a notepad.

The teacher entered the classroom and called for everyone's attention.

"Now we have three of our old student coming back and I don't think you will all be too disappointed," and with that, the teacher motioned towards the door for the students to enter.

When the three students entered the room, gasps could be heard. These gasps prompted Ami, Minako, and Usagi to look up.

As the three girls look up, they saw three people they thought they would never see again: The Three Lights.

 **Flashback, Silver** **Millennium**

 _The 10 year old Mercurian princess ran through her palace towards the library. Something had happened to her, and if she was correct, then it wouldn't be a good thing._

 _She got to the library and looked through the shelves and through dozens of books before she finally found what she was looking for, "Mercurian History"_

 _She sat down at a table and flipped through the pages. She finally found what she was looking for, the section on one of the first queens of Mercury, Queen Glacia and some of her closer descendants._

 _"Queen Glacia was a very troubled person. It was rumoured that she was very paranoid and was very cruel towards her subjects in the final years of her rulling. It was said she was cruel because her mother gave her father a love potion when she was concieved, so she could never feel any loving emotion._

 _"What made Queen Glacia different from the rulers before her, was that she could control both water and ice. At first, everyone thought it was a gift from the gods above, including all the other rulers of the other planets and moons, and it was. Until, one day, when a subject insulted Queen Glacia and her ruling to her face._

 _"Queen Glacia reacted violently and froze the subject before smashing them to smithereens. From that day on, Queen Glacia was seen as one of the cruellest Queens in history._

 _"She was so cruel, that she forced a man to have relations with her, so she could conceive a child. She succeeded in having one child-a boy-and about one year after the child's birth, someone unknown sneaked into her room at night and killed her._

 _"Everyone celebrated and the Queens child-Glacier-was given to the staff of the castle to care for._

 _"Sadly, this was not the end of the icy rulers. Queen Marina-Neptune's Queen-was given the Mercurian throne-because of Neptune's and Mercury's closeness-until Glacier was 18._

 _"Glacier's ice abilities came around after he had a Queen and two children, Adreanna and Lucian. Though King Glacier was much more kinder than his mother, everyone was so scared that he would repeat Queen Glacia's actions._

 _"After a vote, with only Queen Marina and King London-the moon's king-objecting, they had King Glacier executed._

 _"Not long after King Glacier's execution, it was discovered that his daughter had also carried the ice gene, and while her mother decided to have her executed to prevent another repeat, Lucian had begged his mother to keep Adreanna alive. She refused._

 _"From that day on, it had been decided that anyone in the Mercurian line that carried the ice gene would be executed."_

 _Princess Amy had tears running down her face by the end of this. Anyone who had the ice abilities would be executed. What would people do when they found out that she had these abilities?_

* * *

 ***Sigh* Well there we go, Chapter 4.**

 **I want to apologize beforehand for any mistakes in the Japanese schooling. I'm Canadaian, and when I tried to find out more about their schooling, I couldn't find anything!**

 **I was also wondering if I should do a chapter with just a flashback. Please let me know if you think it would be too short, or if you want me to do it.**

 **Blue-Haired-Wonder is out! *Throws magical powder to the ground***


	6. Chapter 6- Present and Flashback

**Believe it or not, I'm still here and I've got a new chapter for you guys.**

 **Sorry for my abscence. I've been so stressed and busy these past months. I've also been trying to figure out where I'm going with this story, but I think I've got that worked out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, you don't own Sailor moon, none of us own Sailor moon, so everyone wins... Wait, if none of us own Sailor moon, does that mean we all lose? Whatever! Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Lunch, Same day we Left off**

"You three are joking, right?" Makoto asked her three friends. Word had got around that the three lights were here, but no one was certain they were true until they saw them.

"No! We're being as serious as someone can be, Makoto! We tried to talk to them after our first class, but there were too many girls who wanted their autographs," Minako said, the last part a bit bitterly.

"I can't believe they're actually back," Ami said, disbelievingly. "I thought they would be busy repairing the damage to their planet after Galaxia."

Usagi was about to open her mouth, before she was interrupted by a voice from behind, "We were busy on repairs, however, we finished and the princess decided to send us to Earth for...awhile."

Usagi and Makoto turned around, only to see the starlights.

"Yaten!" Minako exclaimed. Yaten's eyes widened. Minako threw herself around him and hugged him tight. Yaten looked at Seiya and Taiki, his eyes saying 'Please save me!'

When Minako finally let go of Yaten, the three starlights sat down at the table the scouts were at. Seiya sat between Usagi and Makoto, Taiki sat in between Ami and Minako, and Yaten sat on Minako's left. Of course, they have to sit beside they reason they came to Earth... Not that the three girls had to know this.

"So, how has Earth been?" Taiki asked.

"It's been good. No new enemies, including just small monsters," Minako said cheerfully, she was very happy it has been peaceful.

"What about your guys' planet? Any attacks there?" Makoto asked.

"No. It's been very peaceful on Kinmoku," Seiya said. He was staring at Usagi. She was sitting there quietly, picking at her food.

"Odango! Is something wrong? You've hardly eaten anything!" He exclaimed, trying to make her smile.

Usagi gasped and turned to stare at Seiya. "Why you-" She was cut off by Seiya laughing, which caused her to start giggling.

Seiya smiled to himsef. He got his Odango to laugh.

Ami smiled at the scene. It wasn't very often they got to see Usagi laugh like this anymore. Taiki looked at Ami. She looked different from the last time he saw he. He wondered what had changed.

Minako glanced at Usagi and Seiya. Their situatuation was difficult, but she was beginning to understand it. Usagi and Mamoru had been meant for each other. As in past tense. If Seyia hadn't shown up, then Usagi would have been meant for Mamoru, but he did. Now, Usagi was meant for Seiya.

Minako had never thought it had been possible to be meant for two people. Usagi was just that unique.

She glanced at Ami and Taiki. These two are meant for each other. She could tell by the way Ami was shyly looking at Taiki and by the way Taiki was looking at Ami, as if trying to figure out what had happened in the past year to make her seem different.

And then there was Yaten. He was meant for her. She thought she had lost her chance, but now he was back. Now se had a second chance, something a lot of people didn't get.

 **Kinmoku**

It was chaos. Not long after the original starlights had left, someone had attacked. Stealing everyone's starseeds again. It was Galaxia all over again. Only the energy was different. With Galaxia, it had just been an energy of wanting everything destroyed. This energy, was burning with vengeance.

Princess Kakyuu ran threw her palace. 'So much for repairs,' she thought.

Her three new soldiers had gone out protecting her; just as they had promised they would.

The Princess screamed as she was hit by a surprise attack from behind. She fell to the ground. A woman with long red hair, a short black dress, and red flats stood before her.

"Do you know where she is?" the woman asked her, dangerously.

"Where who is?" Kakyuu asked, shaking slightly.

"...The one who defeated me," she said, eyes getting angry.

This woman was powerful, Princess Kakyuu could tell. So of course she would guess this girl.

"The Moon Princess?" Kakyuu asked.

"No," the woman said. Kakyuu was surprised. "The Mercurian Princess"

And with that, a gold light surrounded Princess Kakyuu and the princess screamed in pain and remembered the feeling.

 **Flashback, Silver** **Millennium- September 13**

 _There were two princess by the Glimmering Pond of Mercury. One who was fourteen and the other was twelve._

 _"Come on, Amy, you can do it," The fourteen year old Neptune Princess, Michelle, encouraged the twelve year old Mercurian Princess._

 _"No I can't Michelle. It's useless. I'll never be able to do it," Amy sighed._

 _"Try touching the water to lift it," Michelle suggested._

 _Amy nodded and bent down. However, as soon as her hand touched the water, the small pond turned completely to ice. Michelle gasped, for as far as she was aware, Mercurian royalty only had the ability to produce and manipulate water, not water and ice!_

 _Amy stared shocked at the pond. This wasn't supposed to happen. She looked up to Michelle and said,_ _"Please don't tell."_

 _"Why not?" Michelle questioned. If it had been her, she would have shared this knowledge with everyone._

 _Amy breathed in and replied, "If anyone in the Mercurian Royal Family can produce and manipulate ice, they will be executed."_

 _"Why?" Michelle asked again, very confused._

 _"They believe people like me are evil."_

 _Michelle stared down at her friend. The friend who was like a younger sister to her, and smiled._

 _"Cross my heart, Amy. No one will ever find out."_

 **A few Days Later- September 15**

 _It was sunset and princess Amy was getting ready for bed. She had a big day tomorrow._

 _She had changed into her tank top-sleved night gown and was curenntly brushing her short hair, when she heard a voice from behind her._

 _"Hello Princess Amy," the voice said. The Mercurian princess spun around and saw a woman with long red hair, a black dress, and red flats._

 _"Who are you and what do you want?" the princess questioned._

 _The woman smirked and replied, "My name is Queen Keres and I have come for your starseed."_

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist having a cliffhanger in this.**

 **To think, I wrote this all in less than an hour... but now I'm really tired. Oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7- Present and Flashback

**Chapter 6 already... This is surprising me.**

 **I got a question asking where Mamoru is. Mamoru is still in Japan, but he and Usagi have grown apart and they don't see each other very much anymore, but they are still together for Chibi-Usa's sake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way.**

* * *

 **After School**

Rei had joined them in walking home. They were all talking about the starlights return. Makoto and Rei were happy. They hoped that the starlights would fill that missing part in their friends.

They had been walking past the mall, when they heard the screams. They were coming from inside.

The five girls sneaked in to see what was going on. They saw that there was a man and some creatures attacking innocent people.

The girls sighed and all thought, "Well, it couldn't last forever."

Usagi looked her team. "You girls ready?" They all nodded.

"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

All five girls transformed. Thanks to the panic, no one noticed.

 **With the Enemy**

Hubert smirked. He was very happy. With all of this chaos, he knew he would please his mistress.

Because Hubert had been too busy living in his victory, he didn't hear the girls that had sneaked up on him.

"Stop right there!" He heard a voice yell from behind.

Hubert scowled and turned around. He stared in shock as he spotted the Sailor Senshi.

"Sending creatures to attack innocent people is wrong and you know that. So in the name of the moon," Sailor Moon started.

"Mercury..." Sailor Mercury continued. When Hubert saw Mercury, he looked nervous for a brief moment, before he looked at her in anger.

"Mars..."

"Jupiter..."

"And Venus..."

"We'll punish you!" They all finished together, each doing their own pose.

Hubert will admit that he is scared of these girls. If one of them could injure his mistress, he wondered what all five of them together could do. But if there was one thing that Keres had always told him was to never show fear.

Hubert smirked. "Give me your best shot."

Sailor Mars stepped forward. "Mars Flame Snipper!"

The arrow was coming straight towards Hubert. About a few steps in front of him, the arrow was bounced off of something.

"What was that?" Sailor Mars exclaimed. Hubert smirked.

Sailor Mercury, who had been analizing Hubert, called out, "He has a protective shield placed around him by somebody!"

"Can you figure out who?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Where it's weak spot?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm trying to figure out both!" Sailor Mercury said back.

Hubert narrowed his eyes at the Soldier of Water and Wisdom. This was the girl who had injured his mistress, the girl that would stop them if he didn't stop her.

He raised his arm pointing at the Mercurian soldier and princess. The other girls were being distracted by his creatures, so they'd never notice.

A large green vine rose quickly out of the ground and wrapped itself around Sailor Mercury's neck. She let out a shout of surprise before the vine tightened around her neck and raised her off the ground.

"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried. She had just defeated the creature she was fighting and noticed what was happening. Before Sailor Moon could do anything she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and,

"Penetrating the darkness of night..."

"Streaking through the atmosphere..."

"Resounding truth, we are three shooting stars..."

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starllights... Stage on!" The Sailor starlights finished together.

Hubert stared at the starlights in confusion. They were starlights, so shouldn't they be on Kinmoku protecting their princess...if his mistress hadn't already killed her.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Sailor Star Maker yelled, desperate to save the reason she left Kinmoku.

She succeded when the attack cut the vine in half. Sailor Mercury was still having trouble breathing, so she couldn't get the top part of the vine off her throat.

Maker jumped down to Mercury and detached the vine from her throat. Mercury tried to take some breaths, but was still failing.

"Deep breaths, Ami-chan," Maker whispered to her.

"Top...of the...shield," Mercury breathed out.

"Huh?" Maker asked, confused.

"It's the...weakest point," she said.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon looked at Maker. "Can you take care of her?" She nodded.

Maker jumper back up to Helaer anf Fighter. The two girls were smirking at her. "Say nothing," she threatened. Her team mates nodded, still smirking.

"Mercury told me that the top of the shield around him was the weakest point."

Fighter nodded. "Star Serious Laser!"

Fighter was spot on and the shield disappeared around Hubert. Hubert quickly realized that he'd be defeated if he didn't leave. Before he disappeared, he said to the sailor soldiers,

"Call me Hubert," and with that, he was gone.

 **After the Fight, With the Sailors**

The girls stared at the spot where Hubert had once stood. Mars, Jupiter, and Venus ran to Mercury, asking if she was okay.

"I'm fine guys, really," she replied smiling.

The starlights came down to the inner sailors. Mercury smiled at Maker. "Thank you for saving me."

Maker flushed lightly enough for her to not to notice. "It was no problem."

Mercury suddenly frowned. "If the starlights showed up does that mean-" she was cut off from a voice from behind her.

"That we will show up?" All of them turned around or looked up. It was the Outer Sailor Soldiers, minus Saturn.

"Yes. It means we will show up Mercury," Sailor Uranus said, glaring at the starlights.

Neptune stepped up before Uranus did any damage. "Now Uranus, we agreed to hear the starlights explanation of why they are here because Pluto wouldn't tell us and to warn the princess."

Fighter looked at them. Uranus and Neptune staring at them, waiting for an answer and Pluto looking at them with a knowing expression.

Healer stepped up. "Princess Kakyuu sent us here to rest for a while to relax from re-building our planet."

Uranus nodded.

"Wait, what was it you said about warning the princess?" Jupiter spoke up.

Neptune and Uranus glanced at each other before looking at Sailor Moon. "The other night, Hotaru had a dream..." Neptune started.

"And when she woke up she said that you were in danger," Uranus finished.

"Really?" Sailor Moon questioned. The two nodded. "I don't know how much more I can take being in danger."

Fighter tried to lighten the mood. "Don't worry Odango. No harm shall come to you while I'm around." Sailor Moon looked up to Fighter and blushed. Fighter inwardly cheered.

"Come on, Uranus. We should probably get home. There's nothing more for us here," Neptune said.

"Coming," Uranus replied. "Are you coming, Pluto?"

The girl in question shook her head. "I believe someone here needed to speak with me," Pluto said, looking at Venus. "I'll meet you guys at home."

Uranus and Neptune nodded before leaving.

"I should probably go too," Mercury said, standing up. The others stood up with her. "My mom has the night off and I want to spend it with her."

"I'll walk you home," Sailor Moon offered, still worried for her friend.

"Okay. Thank you." The two walked off.

"Come on you two. We have school tomorrow," Maker said. The other two sighed. "See you guys later." The starlights left.

"Come on Jupiter. Let's leave these two to talk," Mars said. Jupiter nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Venus." With that Mars and Jupiter left, leaving only Venus and Pluto.

"What did you want to talk about, Venus?" Pluto asked.

Venus took a deep breath. "Why does a lot of this feel familiar?" Pluto looked confused so Venus gave some examples. "Like how Mercury is able to act like two different people and how it feels familiar for me to love Yaten."

'Someone did notice,' Pluto thought. "All will be answered, Venus. You must be patient though."

Before Venus could reply, Pluto was gone. Venus stared after her. 'Why does she keep doing that?'

 **After the Fight, With Hubert**

Hubert appeared at his and his mistress' base. She was already there.

"Well Hubert, did you find her?" she asked, impatiently.

"I did, my queen. She is on Earth, along with the sailor soldiers and those sailor starlights," he replied.

"You have done well, Hubert. You shall be rewarded," Queen Keres smirked.

 **Flashback, Silver Millennium- September 8**

 _The 10 year old (in a few days, 11) Mercurian Princess was in the ballroom at the Moon Kingdom's palace. The princesses from all planets had been invited to celebrate Queen Serenity's birthday._

 _Amy was staring out the window when someone spoke behind her,"When are you going to tell?"_

 _She turned around to see the Princess Trista of Pluto. Of course she would know. After all, when she came of age, she would be the one to guard time and space._

 _"I'll be executed if I do," Ami replied plainly. It was the truth._

 _"What about your friends? Are you ever going to tell them?" Trista asked._

 _"Maybe someday, but not today," Amy said finally. "Will you tell anyone?"_

 _Trista sighed. She didn't support the decision, but if Mercurian Royalty got angry, it would get messy. "No. I won't tell anyone."_

 _Ami smiled at her, gratefully. "Thank you, Sestuna."_

 **Two Months Later- October 8**

 _Princess Amy sat in front of the Calder River crying, with the Mercurian sign glowing furiously on her forehead._

 _She didn't even know why she was crying. Her mother had always done this to her, so she didn't understand why this was making her sad._

 _She looked down at the golden locket around her neck, inside was a blue gem, which was said to keep her as her true self when she was Amber._

 _Amy felt a sudden urge of anger. she took the gem out of the locket and stood up. She mustered up all of her strength and threw the gem into the lake._

 _She looked down. It was supposed to keep her as her true self when she was Amber. Well, she just wouldn't turn into Amber. Even if she did turn into Amber, her mother didn't like her true self anyway._

* * *

 **I don't think there is anything to say other than to please review!**


	8. Chapter 8- Present and Flashback

**So... I just went through some of the older chapters of this story and noticed some mistakes... Sorry about that *Sweatdrops***

 **For this story, let's just say that each senshi's starseed is different.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

 **Here's chapter 7 of "Returned Love and Hatred."**

* * *

 **Starlights Apartment, Same Night as the Attack**

The three starlights were sitting on the couch in their living room discussing the new enemy on Earth.

"Do you think we should stay to help?" Yaten asked. "Or should we go back to Kinmoku? You never know, Princess might need our help."

Seiya scoffed. "Really Yaten? You going to abandon Minako-san?" The last part was said in a taunting tone.

Yaten glared at Seiya. "No! I was just wondering..." he trailed off.

Taiki cut in before it got ugly. "I think we should stay and help the senshi fight this enemy. However, if Princess Kakyuu calls for us, we will go back to Kinmoku. Okay?"

Seiya and Yaten nodded. "Sounds good."

"There is just one thing that I don't understand," Yaten wondered.

"What's that, shrimp? How to get Minako-san to notice you?" Seiya teased him.

Yaten glared at Seiya again. "No," he replied, stressing the no. "I was wondering why the energy of that shield felt familiar to me. Am I the only one that got that feeling?"

"You know Yaten," Taiki started. "Now that you mention it, it did seem familiar..." he trailed off.

Seiya agreed. "When I think about it, the energy did seem like I've faced it before."

"Well, whatever that energy was, we'll find a way to beat it. Like we always do," Yaten smiled, which was a rare thing.

"Yaten's right," Taiki said. "We'll find a way to deal with it."

 **With Setsuna, Same Time**

Setsuna sighed. It was going to be exhausting explaining the TRUE past of the Moon Kingdom to the sailor soldiers when the time came.

'Why was I tasked with being the guardian of time?" Setsuna wondered. 'I mean, if you look in mythology, then it should be Saturn who guards time, not me.'

'I wonder if Queen Keres can be stopped this time,' Setsuna thought. 'The Moon Princess can't do it this time though. This is a battle between Queen Keres and Princess Mercury'

 **With Usagi, Same Time as the Others**

Usagi stared out of her window in deep thought. She could sense Luna's eyes on her. Luna was worried, just as the other girls. She could tell, after all she wasn't as oblivious as they thought.

She was thinking about him again. Seiya. He wouldn't get out of her mind. That was just like him…always the persistent.

With Seiya always in her thoughts, Usagi had decided something. She couldn't marry Mamoru anymore. She had been staying with him because she didn't want to lose Chibi-Usa, but Usagi realised something. If she had stayed with Mamoru, then her daughter wouldn't have existed because she had been created by love, and if she had married Mamoru without loving him, then her daughter wouldn't be born.

With that thought in mind, Usagi got up, walked over to her phone and dialed Mamoru's number. The ringing making her dread having to do this.

 **Tuesday, After School- Not Really With Anyone**

"YOU WHAT!?" Rei Hino and Haruka Tenou screamed at Usagi. They couldn't believe what they had been told.

Usagi had her head down, staring down at her hands that were in her lap.

Usagi had called all the scouts, except the Starlights because they didn't know about the future, to meet her at the Crown. She had told them about her breaking up with Mamoru.

As you can see, Rei and Haruka aren't pleased. Makoto was staring at her confused. Minako and Ami were staring at her with understanding. Michiru and Hotaru were looking at her, waiting for an explanation. Setsuna stared at her knowingly.

"I broke up with Mamoru," Usagi restated, quite calmly.

"Why Usagi?" Rei and Haruka asked, slightly calmed down.

Usagi took a deep breath. "Because I don't love him anymore."

All the girls, except Setsuna, stared at each other.

"I can understand that," Ami finally said, quietly.

"Me too," Minako agreed. The two girls stared at each other, knowing what was going through their heads.

"As long as your happy, that's all that matters, Princess," Michiru said, with Makoto and Hotaru nodding with her.

"Rei, Haruka… What about you two?" Usagi asked, pleadingly.

Rei and Haruka glanced at each other and Rei spoke, "I guess, you're the most important. After all, we are your senshi, not Mamoru's."

Haruka nodded. "You're my princess, so I guess I have to support your options..."

Usagi smiles, a true one. "Thank you guys so much for understanding!"

 **Flashback, Silver Millennium**

 _Ami was running as fast as she could. She had to get away from Queen Keres. She had to save her planet. She had done enough research to know, that if you were a planetary princess, your starseed would be your family's crystal. If Queen Keres got her crystal, then the entire planet, maybe even Solar System, would be in danger._

 _She was still wearing her night clothes. She hadn't stopped to change. She had just grabbed two things: her Sailor Mercury transformation stick and her gold necklace her mother had given to her. The necklace was now around her neck._

 _"Come back Princess!" Queen Keres called to her, in a sickeningly sweet tone. "If you surrender I'll go easy on you!"_

 _Ami snorted in her head. 'Like that's true.' Ami glanced behind her. 'She should really start working out.'_

 _Queen Keres was really far behind her, but Ami guessed that her being able to run fast had something to do with the fact that she has been training as a Sailor Soldier._

 _Ami halted in her running. She had no where to go, because right in front of her was the Calder River. She turned around and saw that Queen Keres was still far behind, but was still getting closer._

 _Ami looked at her right hand to see her transformation stick. She lifted it high into the air. 'Please let this work!' she thought._

 _"MERCURY POWER!" she shouted as loud as she could._

 ** _-Dramatic Pause-_**

 _Nothing Happened. Ami could feel the tears of frustration in her eyes._

 _"Why won't it work?" she cried. She threw the stick to the ground. She looked to see Queen Keres getting closer._

 _Ami looked at the Calder River. 'It's my only way to get escape.'_

 _Ami had her foot above the water. Like lightening, she ran as fast as she could._

 _'Why am I not falling?' she thought. 'No time to find out until I get over.'_

 _Breathing in and then breathing out in relief as her feet hit the ground, she quickly turned around to see why she hadn't fallen. To her shock, she saw that the spots she had run on were ice, and the ice was spreading over the entire River. Queen Keres was at the other side of the River, staring down in shock and confusion._

 _'No time to to waste,' Ami thought, and started to run away again._

 _Behind her, Ami could hear Queen Keres falling over and over again on her ice._

 **10 Minutes Later**

 _Ami could feel herself tiring as she ran across the yard in front of her castle. She could also hear Queen Keres catching up to her._

 _As she ran across the middle of the yard, her hand brushed against a tree._

 _She felt the tree get cold. She stopped, turned around, and froze in shock. The tree was turning to ice. Ice was going in all directions, up, down, and in circles. Only, when it reached the bottom of the tree, it didn't stop. It continued going across the fresh, green grass in all directions._

 _Ami suddenly remembered something and thought in horror, 'The tree is the centre of the planet... Whatever happens to it will happen to the entire planet, and the tree is ice...so now the entire planet will become ice...and so will everyone on it!'_

 _Ami was startled out of her thoughts by Queen Keres' gasp. She had finally caught up. Queen Keres lifted her gaze from the spreading ice to the princess, anger clearly in her eyes._

 _"What did you do?" she asked dangerously._

 _Ami was silent. She and Queen Keres were backing away from the spreading ice._

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO?" she repeated, screaming._

 _"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Ami cried out, tears coming into her eyes. The Mercurian symbol had appeared on her forehead while she was screaming._

 _Ami was breathing in and out through her mouth heavily, tears running down her face. She turned and tried to make a break for it._

 _"NO!" Queen Keres screamed. She quickly ran around the spreading ice and as she was running she held her wrists on her chest. "I'M GETTING WHAT I CAME FOR!" And with that, the golden lights came from her bracelets and went straight for Ami._

 _Ami tried to run...but she was no match for them, and with that. They closed in and hit her._

 _Ami screamed in pain as she felt her starseed being ripped out of her._

 _Queen Keres stared in amazement at the crystal in front of her. It was a medium-sized, star-shaped crystal, with small icicles coming from it. The light and dark blue that was the crystal kept switching places. It didn't change into a dud._

 _"Come to me," Queen Keres whispered._

 _The starseed slowly came towards her and as soon as the starseed was no longer above the princess, Ami fell to the ground, her eyes closed, and barely breathing._

 _The ice had finally caught up with Queen Keres and was slowly coming up her legs, freezing her legs so they couldn't move. The starseed was glowing and had not yet reached Queen Keres. Ami's eyes barley opened. The first thing she noticed when they opened was Queen Keres' arm extending as far as it could go, trying to get her starseed._

 _Ami wanted to stop her, but she felt powerless and hopeless. She wanted to be away from here, far, far away. She didn't want everyone to know her name. She wanted friends. She didn't want to be a princess. She decided to make a wish. It's not like it would work anyway, so why not do it? Just for the last bit of fun she'd ever have._

" _I wish….to be away from her...to be safe I want to…be able to…protect myself," Ami said quietly._

 _The ice was now up to Queen Keres's waist. The starseed was getting closer to her. The ice was almost to Ami's feet. Then suddenly, there was a bright, blue light that blinded the queen._

 _When she opened her eyes, she was in shock. Ami's starseed was no longer coming towards her. It had stopped and was glowing blue. There was an even bigger shock. Ami was now floating in the air, eyes open, and staring at her with an emotionless stare. She had a dark blue shield around her that seemed to protect her the ice._

" _What did you do?" the queen asked angrily._

 _Ami still stared at her. The ice was now up the Queen Keres' shoulders._

 _Suddenly, with a bright flash, the starseed was gone. After a tense pause, Ami was also gone with a bright flash._

" _NOOOO!" Queen Keres screamed in anger, just as the ice covered her mouth._

 **On The Moon**

 _If anyone had been out this late, they would have noticed three bright blue flashes of light. They would have seen a blue crystal appear. They would have seen a transformation stick laying on the ground. They would have seen as Princess Ami fell on the ground. They would have seen how the starseed went back to its keeper. They also would have seen how Princess Ami of Mercury, morphed slowly into Amber._

* * *

 **There's Chapter 7!**

 **Good?... Bad?**

 **Is there anything you would like to see in this story? If there is, please review your answer, and I'll see if I can put it into this story, or another one.**


	9. Chapter 9- Flashback

**Sorry for not updating lately. I've been busy.**

 **Anyway, the next few chapters will just be flashbacks of the Silver Millennium. I also want to make some notes about it.**

 **1\. Ami's birthday remains the same as it is in the present.**

 **2\. Amber's birthday is March 10th.**

 **3\. Ami actually needed glasses in the Silver Millennium. Amber only wears glasses because Ami needed them. So Amber doesn't need glasses.**

 **If you need any other clarifications, just ask.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 ** _September 15th-Flashback, Just After Amy Turned Into Amber_**

 _Amber's eyes slowly opened. She rose a hand to rub her forehead. She had such a bad headache. Amber sat up and looked around. She recognised where she was._

 _She was on her road which is in the country part of the Moon Kingdom. It was dark out and from were Amber sat, she could see were trees on her left and right._

 _'Why am I out at this time of night?" Amber wondered._

 _Amber looked down at her side and saw a stick-type-thing. She didn't know what is was, so she picked it up and examined it._

 _The bottom half of it was blue. The rest of it was gold and at the top, the gold forms a circle. In the middle of the circle is another circle which is blue. Inside that circle was a strange sign that she didn't recognise._

 _Amber stood up, the stick still in her hand. She looked around again. As she looked down the direction that headed to the main road, she heard running footsteps coming from that direction._

 _As she listened to the fast approaching footsteps, she heard someone shout, "This way! I felt the energy from over here!" Amber went pale. She knew that voice: Queen Serenity._

 _Amber panicked. She didn't want to be found out. She did the only thing she cold think of. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction, to what she believed was home._

 _When Amber arrived in her driveway a few minutes later, she walked up the step to the front door. It opened easily._

 _'Mom and dad must have left it unlocked for me,' Amber thought with a smile. The smile quicky faded as Amber heard the footsteps quicly and softly closed the door and locked it. She leaned against it with a sigh._

 _Amber quickly walked up the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She passed through the kitchen into the hallway. She walked to the last door on her left and went inside, closing the door softly, as to not wake her parents, as they were in the room beside her._

 _Amber looked at the stick in her hand. She had no idea what to do with it. She certainly didn't want anyone to know she had it. Then Amber walked over to her dresser and opeed one of the drawers. She slid the stick under her underwear pile._

 _'No one should look there," she thought, proud of herself._

 _Amber then quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed. She had school tomorrow at Moon-Light Academy._

 ** _The Next Day- September 16th, With Princess Serenity._**

 _Serenity walked into her classroom. She didn't understand why her mother made her do this. It was apparently supposed to build her social skills. She had also ordered all the other princesses of the planets to go to school. All of them go to school here, except Princess Mercury. Amy's mother didn't like the Moon Kingdom, and so she kept her daughter away from here as often as she could._

 _Serenity smiled when she saw her four best friends, Princess Raye of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, and Princess Mina of Venus, sitting at their desks. Raye and Mina sat beside each other and Lita and I sat beside each other behind them._

 _'Something looks odd about about them.' Serenity noticed. The three sat close together and were whispering together, occasionally glancing at the back right corner. Serenity looked of and recognised Codi Wilson, but beside her was an unknown girl._

 _This girl was sitting at her desk reading. She had blonde hair with sections of it died blue. She also had medium-coloured green eyes._

 _Serenity narrowed her eyes at this girl. 'She lookes very familiar.'_

 _Serenity walked over and took her seat beside Makoto. "Who's the girl beside Codi?" She whispered._

 _The other girls shrugged. "We've never seen her before," Raye started. Mina cut in,_

 _"But everyone else seems to know her."_

 _"They call her Amber," Lita finished._

 _'Amber,' Serenity thought. 'That name sounds familiar.'_

 ** _1 Week Later- September 23rd, With Mina_**

 _Mina glared at Amber as she was called onto the stage. When school had first started, she had signed up for a singing competition. Apparently, Amber had to even though she hadn't been here. Everyone believed Amber had been here forever. So, the four princesses went along with it._

 _After a week, the girls had found out nothing more than Amber was the child of Paul and Sarah Smith. They weren't very active in the community, but they were nice people._

 _Mina glanced on stage just as Amber began to sing,_

 _ **(A/N: I don't own this song)**_

 ** _There's a place that I know_**

 ** _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_**

 ** _If I show it to you now_**

 ** _Will it make you run away_**

 ** _Or will you stay_**

 ** _Even if it hurts_**

 ** _Even if I try to push you out_**

 ** _Will you return?_**

 ** _And remind me who I really am_**

 ** _Please remind me who I really am_**

 ** _Everybody's got a dark side_**

 ** _Do you love me?_**

 ** _Can you love mine?_**

 ** _Nobody's a picture perfect_**

 ** _But we're worth it_**

 ** _You know that we're worth it_**

 ** _Will you love me?_**

 ** _Even with my dark side?_**

 ** _Don't run away_**

 ** _Don't run away_**

 ** _Just tell me that you will stay_**

 ** _Promise me you will stay_**

 ** _Don't run away_**

 ** _Don't run away_**

 ** _Just promise me you will stay_**

 ** _Promise me you will stay_**

 ** _Will you love me? Ohh_**

 ** _Everybody's got a dark side_**

 ** _Do you love me?_**

 ** _Can you love mine?_**

 ** _Nobody's a picture perfect_**

 ** _But we're worth it_**

 ** _You know that we're worth it_**

 ** _Will you love me?_**

 ** _Even with my dark side?_**

 _Mina had to admit, that even though she didn't like Amber, she was a very talented singer. For a moment, Mina worried about her chances of winning._

 ** _Leaving the Stage, With Amber_**

 _Amber smile, curtsied to the crowed, then walked off the stage with excellent grace. As she passed Princess Venus, she smiled smugly and mouthed 'Good luck,' Venus glared at her._

 _"Princess Mina of Venus, please come on sage and do your performance," the host said._

 _Amber saw Venus place a fake smile on her face and strut onto the stage. She grabbed a mic and started to sing,_

 _ **(A/N: I don't own this song either)**_

 ** _Ow_**

 ** _Who's that sexy thang I see over there?_**

 ** _That's me, standin' in the mirror_**

 ** _What's that icy thang hangin' 'round my neck?_**

 ** _That's gold, show me some respect_**

 ** _I thank God every day_**

 ** _That I woke up feelin' this way_**

 ** _And I can't help lovin' myself_**

 ** _And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh_**

 ** _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _Ow_**

 ** _Turn the bass up_**

 ** _Ow_**

 ** _Let's go_**

 ** _I thank God every day_**

 ** _That I woke up feelin' this way_**

 ** _And I can't help lovin' myself_**

 ** _And I don't need nobody else, nuh uh_**

 ** _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _If I was you, I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 ** _I'd wanna be me too_**

 _There was hesitant clapping scattered throughout the audience. Venus smiled, curtsied, then walked off the stage, smiling smugly at Amber as she passed._

 _Amber thought Venus was a really good singer, but her acting as she sung was awful and all songs she sang, were arrogant. Amber didn't think the judges would let Venus win, but just in case, Amber walked off to go listen to the judges decision._

 _..._

 _Amber couldn't believe what she was hearing. The judges were giving first place to Venus because she's a princess? How ridiculous! Unable to control her anger, Amber stormed into the room saying, "Please don't give the prize to Princess Venus for that reason."_

 _The judges stared at her, shocked. Two of them started yelling how this was a disgrace and I should be disqualified. The third judge just stared at her. He signalled for silence._

 _"Let the girl speak," he spoke._

 _"Thank you, sir," Amber said. "I don't think Princess Venus should get first place because she showed no other emotion other than arrogance throughout her entire performance. The song was also awful. I also feel that if you gave her this prize just because she is a princess, then she would become selfish and stop doing things for herself."_

 _The three judges started at her, before turning to look at each other. The same man from before took a deep breath and said, "Thank you for your opinion, Miss Smith. We will take it into consideration."_

 _"Thank you sir," Amber said, then she left the room._

 _"Everyone settle down please! We have come to a decsion," one of the judges said._

 _All the singers were lined up. There were five of them, Amber, Mina, Kayla, Kendall, and some new guy named Seiya Kou. There usually would've been Hope Mcneely, but to Amber's luck, she had transferred to another school called, Shine-Bright Academy._

 _"In third place we have... Princess Mina of Venus!"_

 _Mina looked shocked. 'Third place?' she though._

 _"In second place we have... Seiya Kou!"_

 _Seiya smiled charmingly to the crowd. It wasn't first, but he'd take it._

 _"And in first place we have... Amber Smith!"_

 _Amber smiled. 'Looks like my work actually paid off.'_

 ** _After the Awards, With Mina_**

 _Mina sighed as she looked from the balcony of he school. She had wanted first place sad badly, but instead Amber got it._

 _"I'm sorry," a voice said from behind her. It was Amber._

 _"For what?" Mina asked._

 _"I'm the reason you didn't win,"_

 _"What?" Mina said, spinning around to stare at her. "I wanted that place so much!"_

 _"I know," Amber said hurridely. "But if I had let you win, then you would have become selfish, and stop doing things for yourself."_

 _Mina was about to retort when suddenly she thought about and realised: Amber was right._

 _"Thank you Amber," Mina said quietly._

 _"No problem, Princess Venus," Amber said, starting to walk away._

 _"It's Mina," Mina said suddenly._

 _Amber stopped, turned, and smiled. "No problem, Mina."_

* * *

 **Well? Good?**

 **Don't worry! The rest of the starlights will slowly make their first metions/appearences within the next few flashback chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10- Flashback

**Chapter 9 is here!**

 **This is still a f** **lashback Chapter. I'm honestly not sure how many chapters will be flashbacks, but there will be a few 'cause I have to tell Amber's life on the moon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 ** _One Day Later After the Competition- Friday, September 24, With Amber_**

 _School. Amber loved school. She always had and always will. She loved school because she loved to learn._

 _School. Amber also hated school. She hadn't always hated school, but she probably will for the rest of her life. She hated school because she was socially awkward and was bad at making friends._

 _They were currently doing Physical Education, which was the last subject for her today. 'I can go home soon,' Amber thought happily._

 _They were doing dodge ball. Amber was good at dodging the balls, not throwing them, so she stayed near the back. She leaned against the wall and zoned out into her own world, just like she did when she was reading. Instead of thinking what she usually thought of, she had this scene pass through her head._

 _..._

 _There was a girl with blue hair and eyes, maybe around the age of 11, crying in front of a woman, probably her mother. The woman was holding a pair of glasses in her hand, and was waving them around._

 _"Why didn't you tell me about this, young lady?" The woman questioned, angrily._

 _The young girl looked down as tears started running down her face. "I didn't want to embarrass and dishonour our family."_

 _The woman looked down at her daughter with disgust. "You already have." She threw the glasses to the ground and stormed off._

 _The girl looked at the broken glasses on the ground. She collapsed and started sobbing._

 _..._

 _Amber was pulled back to reality by something hitting her leg. Her eyes opened and she heard some boy shout,_

 _"I got her out! I got Amber out!" Amber looked around, trying to find out who hit her. Then she found him. It was the same boy who got Ven-Mina out. Long silver hair, which was tied back in a ponytail and piercing green eyes: Yaten Kou, the younger cousin of Seiya Kou, the one who got second place in then singing competition. They also had an older cousin, but Amber hadn't met or seen him._

 _Amber rolled her eyes at Yaten's cheering. She got off the wall and walked to the out zone._

 _If Amber had looked back to where she had stood, or if someone else had looked, they would have noticed that where Amber's hand had been touching the wall, was now covered in ice._

 ** _Sunday Afternoon- September 26th, With Princess Amara_**

 _Amara smiled as she stretched her legs. She was getting ready for the big race that would start in a few minutes. Call her arrogant, but Amara wasn't worried about her chances at winning. Amara liked it when she ran, it was like she was a part of the wind._

 _Amara looked around. Two things immediately stood out to her: Michelle stood, looking at her. When she caught Michelle's eye, Michelle blushed and looked away. Haruka smiled. The second thing that stood out to her was the blonde and blue-haired girl that stood, also stretching her legs. Amber, if Amara was guessing._

 _She had talked to the four of the inner princesses and apparently, one day Amber showed up. Everyone knew who she was, except the princesses. Amara supposed they were right. She didn't remember any girl named Amber, but then again she hardly ever interacted with people younger than her._

 _Amara suddenly heard a voice snap her out of her thoughts. "Participants, please line up!"_

 _Amara took a deep breath and went and stood in the line, getting into her starting position._

 _"On your mark. Get set... Go!" And with that, Amara started running._

 ** _During the Race, With Princess Michelle_**

 _'Go Amara!' Michelle inwardly cheered. She wasn't going to lose her cool in front of all these people._

 _"Did you hear?" A voice asked her from behind. Michelle_ _nearly_ _jumped, but since she had been trained to not show her surprise, she hid it well. She turned around to see Princess Serenity. Michelle quickly bowed before answering the question._

 _"Hear what, Princess?"_

 _"About what happened to the planet Mercury," was the answer she got._

 _She was immediately alert. Mercury was where her best friend lived. "What happened?"_

 _Princess Serenity took a deep breath before explaining. "A few days ago, mother had noticed that Queen Caldwell hadn't done the check-in thing, you know to make sure everything is alright?" Michelle nodded. "So, she went to make sure everything was okay, and you'll_ _never_ _guess what mother found." Princess Serenity paused._

 _Michelle feared the answer. She sincerely hoped it had nothing to do with Amy._

 _Princess Serenity continued. "The entire planet was_ _frozen_ _."_

 _Michelle froze. 'Frozen?' She thought. 'Amy couldn't have done that? Could she?'_

 _Serenity saw her reaction. "She took a look at every froze person on the planet. She found Queen Caldwell in the palace."_

 _"Did she find Princess Mercury?" Michelle asked._

 _Serenity looked at her sadly. "Sorry Michelle, but no."_

 ** _On the Race Track, Almost Done, With Amber_**

 _She was panting heavily. She knew that if she didn't hurry and get to the finish, she would pass out. She was also sweating very much. It was gross._

 _But, her hard work had paid off really well. Amber was in the lead, and she didn't intend to lose this position. However, Amber didn't expect it to last long, especially with Princess Amara in this race. She wondered where she was._

 _All the sudden, she was broken out of her thoughts by deep breathing behind her. Amber didn't have to look back to know who it was: Princess Amara. Then, the breathing wasn't behind her, it was beside her. Amber still didn't look._

 _Amber was so focused on the race that she didn't even notice that she was lost in her memories._

 _…_

 _She was running the 400 metres in the Track and Field meet. She was in first place. She was getting tired. She was running out of breath. She was three-quarters through the race. She was doing so well. Then she felt a wave of exhaustion go through her. And in her moment of weakness, Amber looked back._

 _Almost immediately, a girl passed her. It was Hope McNeely. Hope was always beating her in everything. Hope looked at Amber with sympathy and said, "Don't look back Amber."_

 _Amber took a deep breath. "I know, it's just hard not to."_

 _And with that, Hope smiled kindly at her. Then she sprinted to the finish line. Amber finished second. Second. That was all she would ever be good for, second._

…

" _And now for Year 6 Girls!" Mrs. Barr announced._

 _All of the girls looked at each other in anticipation. "In 5_ _th_ _place we have… Princess Raye of Mars!"_

 _Mars smiled as she walked to the front of the room. She shook hands with the teacher and took her 5_ _th_ _place ribbon. She went off the side, waiting for the other places to be announced, because they all had to bow or curtsy at the end._

" _In 4_ _th_ _place we have… Codi Wilson!" Mrs. Barr continued. Codi smiled happily. She never usually place in Track and Field. She went up, shook Mrs. Barr's hand, grabbed her ribbon, and then went to join Mars._

" _In 3_ _rd_ _place we have... Princess Lita of Jupiter!" Jupiter shook her head. She usually did better than this. However, she smiled and repeated the other girl's actions._

" _In 2_ _nd_ _place we have… Amber Smith!" Amber's heart sank as she fought off the urge to cry. She was used to this. She should have known she never would beat Hope. Amber hid her feelings with a fake smile. She shook hands with Mrs. Barr, taking the ribbon with her as she joined Codi and the princesses, all the while thinking, 'Another second place ribbon for my collection.'_

 _"And finally, in first place we have... Hope McNeely!" Clapping and cheering. Hope smiled at followed the other girls actions. Amber had expected nothing less._

 _Hope stood in the middle. We all curtsied. 'Second, second, second. That's all I'll ever be.'_

 _..._

 _Amber could feel herself slowing down. She was breathing so could almost see that Uranus was about to pass her. She could see non-contestants. That meant one thing: the finish line._

 _Amber didn't even try to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She was going to be right back where she started, second place._

 _Amber quickly looked behind her, unable to resist the temptation. She and Uranus were the only ones here._

 _'I don't want to be second best again,' Amber thought desperately. 'I refuse to be demoted to that horrid place. In the name of Water and Strength, help me to win.'_

 _Suddenly, Amber felt the back of her body go cold. She felt as if she was going through water. It made her feel stronger. The next thing she knew. she was ahead of Uranus, running so fast, that it was reminding her of swimming._

 _And then she crossed the finish line. She heard cheering. Amber look back to see what happened to Uranus. She had stopped dead, and was staring at Amber in shock. Then she seemed to snap to her senses and ran until she crossed the finish line. She was still staring at Amber in shock._

 _'That wasn't actual water, was it?' Amber thought. She reached a hand back to touch her back. It was soaking wet._

 _'Okay, so maybe there was actually water,' Amber thought. 'But why does Uranus act like she saw it even though no else did?'_

 ** _One Hour After the Race, With Michelle_**

 _Michelle was wearing her bathing suit as she walked to the public pool. She loved to swim. It might have something to do with her being the Princess and Soldier of the sea. She'd love to control all water, but that is what Mercurian Royalty is for._

 _Michelle arrived at the pool and noticed that she wouldn't be alone. There was another girl swimming. Michiru immediately recognised her as Amber, the girl that beat Amara. The girl that had, apparently, been pushed forward by water._

 _Michelle had been surprised to hear this. Water didn't help just anyone. You had to be Mercurian royalty, and in some cases, Neptunian royalty._

 _Amber noticed her. "Hello Princess Neptune. I would bow to you, but I'm in the water."_

 _Michelle smiled. "You needn't bow down to me, Amber." Michelle walked to the stairs that lead into the pool and walked down them._

 _She broke the silence, "So you're the one that beat Amara?"_

 _Amber nodded. "Yes, I am."_

 _"How did you do it?" Michelle blurted out. The question had been bugging her. "Amara said that she the water push you forward, but I wasn't sure if I should believe her."_

 _Amber sighed, running a hand through her wet hair. "Something pushed me forward, but I don't know what. I do know one thing though, Princess Neptune," Amber paused. "Determination can get you a long way."_

 _Michelle stared at Amber before smiling. "I like you, Amber."_

 _Amber smiled back at her. "I like you too, Princess Neptune."_

 _"It's Michelle," she replied._

 _Still smiling, Amber said, "I like you too, Michelle."_

 ** _Friday, October 1st, Almost the end of the School Day, With Amara_**

 _Amara watched as Amber ran laps in Gym, the last subject of the day. Amber didn't get tired, and never started panting anymore. Haruka wondered what happened._

 _It had been almost a week since the race, and Amara couldn't get Amber out of her mind. She had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to her. And finally, Amara had it._

 _"Hey!" Amara called to Amber finished her laps. Amber looked to her and bowed._

 _"How may I help you, Princess Uranus?"_

 _Amara looked at her. "Get up," she ordered. "And it's Amara."_

 _Amber looked at her in shock before quickly composing herself. "Of course Amara. How may I help?"_

 _"I just want to know something," Amara said. "How did you beat me?"_

 _Amber smiled. "Michelle asked me the same question."_

 _Amara stared at her in shock. "Michelle doesn't let many people call her by her name."_

 _Amara got a smile. "Guess I'm lucky. I told her that, 'Determination can get you a long way.'"_

 _Amara thought about it then nodded her head. "That makes sense." Suddenly, Amara remembered that she never did her laps. "Sorry Amber! I have to go do my laps!"_

 _As Amara went to start her laps, she heard Amber laugh behind her._

 ** _In the School After Gym, With Amber_**

 _Amber was walking down the hall towards the doors. She couldn't wait to go home. As she passed a group of girls, she heard Mallory Ford whisper, "You'll never believe the test results."_

 _Amber got excited. The test results had been posted._

 _..._

 _Academics had always been something Amber was good at. Nobody had ever beaten her in them, not even Hope._

 _Amber got even more excited as she neared the board. As she got close enough to see the top of the board, Amber's heart stopped dead, then sank._

 _Her name was still at the top, in second. Second. She looked to see who was first. Some guy named Taiki Kou._

 _"Who the heck is Taiki Kou?" she wondered aloud. Then she heard a deep voice behind her answer,_

 _"Me." Amber turned around and was almost intimidated. This guy was much taller than her. "Why do you look so surprised?"_

 _Amber stuttered before composing herself. "No one has... no one is this much taller than me."_

 _Taiki smiled, making his beautiful face even more beautiful. "Yes, most do consider me intimidating."_

 _Amber stuttered again, making Taiki laugh. She blushed at hearing his laugh. Amber didn't get it. How could he do this to her? She barely knew him! Well, she knew him well enough to know that if you looked into his beautiful, purple eyes you could get lost forever, or that his long, brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, must be silky smooth. He must also be pretty smart because he...beat her._

 _Amber looked into Taiki's eyes and felt tears threaten to fall. "Well, congratulations on f-f-first place." And with that, Amber turned, just as a tear left her eye, and walked to the door. As soon as she left the building, she started to run back home, thanking luck that both her parents were at work._

 ** _Just After the Talk, With Taiki_**

 _Taiki frowned as he watched the mysterious girl run away. Something was wrong with her, he just didn't know what. He was about to leave himself when a voice stopped him,_

 _"You're Taiki Kou, correct?"_

 _Taiki turned to see a girl around his age with blue eyes and with long, blonde hair with a red ribbon in it. "Yes, I am. Who's asking?"_

 _The girl smiled. "Princess Mina of Venus."_

 _Taiki bowed his head. "My apologies, Princess Venus."_

 _"It's quite alright. You didn't know," Princess Venus said._

 _There was a pause. "You wanted to talk to me, Princess Venus?"_

 _"Oh yes! Anyway, I just wanted to warn you about Amber."_

 _"Amber?" Taiki questioned, confused._

 _"The girl you were just talking to."_

 _"Why should I need to be warned about her? She seems nice." This really confused Taiki. Amber had acted like she liked him._

 _Princess Venus smiled sadly at him. "Look at the test results again."_

 _Taiki looked at the test results. 5th place: Madalyn Matthews, 4th place: Maggie Brown, 3rd place: Kayla Milne, 2nd place: Amber Smith... Oh. She was the girl he had beaten. That was why something had seemed wrong with her. Princess Venus had noticed the realization come to him._

 _"She can be nice, but when someone challenges her, she will destroy them."_

 _"But I never challenged her!" Taiki protested._

 _"You beat her," Princess Venus stated. "To her, that's a challenge."_

 _"I think I can handle her," Taiki said, confidently._

 _"Just thought that I should warn you." With that, Princess Venus walked away._

 ** _Amber's Home, With Amber_**

 _As Amber slammed her bedroom door shut, she started sobbing loudly. She was pacing around, all the degrading thoughts coming back to her._

 _She opened the top drawer on her dresser, and took out all the ribbons she had gotten over the years._

 _The first nine were all participation ribbons. The other nine, were all second place. Six second place ribbons for Track and Field, one for Cross Country, one for Popsicle Stick Bridge Building, and one for Public Speaking._

 _"Second! That's the only thing I'll ever be good for!" Amber screamed. "Why can't there ever be one thing I'm good at? What is wrong with me!?"_

 _During this, a mark had appeared on Amber's forehead: the Mercury sign. It had started glowing and created a huge circle of energy_ _ **(A/N: If you don't get what I mean, just think of Chibi-Usa's/Rini's energy things in season 2, just with different shades of blue.)**_ _. Amber screamed, picking up all the ribbons and throwing them in every direction. She picked up anything she could get her hands on and threw them._

 _When it was over, Amber just stood in the center of her room, looking at the mess. Eventually she calmed down._

 _She sat her her lower bunk and talked to herself, with newfound determination, "I won't let Taiki Kou," she spat out the name in hatred. "put me through this setback. Not after everything I did to get here."_

 _Amber stared at nothing for a moment before whispering, "He will regret ever crossing paths with me."_

* * *

 **Oh. My. God. I have not been able to stop writing this. Which is really bad, 'cause I need to focus in class.**

 **Anyway, please review and I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11- Flashback

**Chapter 10!**

 **It's still a flashback chapter. Just letting you know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 _ **Saturday Afternoon- October 6th, With Amber**_

 _Amber emerged from under the water, letting out a deep breath. She pulled off her face-mask, which covered her eyes and nose, and set them on her deck. She swam to the middle of the pool and sighed._

 _"Why can't I think of a way to get Taiki to regret challenging me?" Amber wondered aloud. She wouldn't let him go unpunished for this._

 _ **5 Minutes Later, With Hubert**_

 _"Is it all set?" Hubert asked the Water Demon._

 _"Yes, Master Hubert. I will pull the girl underwater and through the portal to here."_

 _"Excellent. You may proceed," Hubert said. The water demon nodded and teleported away._

 _Hubert scowled when he was alone. He knew that this Amber-girl had something to do with Queen Keres' and Princess Amy's disappearance. Hubert flicked his wrist._

 _Four images appeared be fore him. The first was of Princess Amy, beside her stood Princess Michelle, and in front of them was the frozen pond that Princess Amy had just touched._

 _The second was of Princess Amy running towards her castle with water pushing her forward._

 _The third was of Amber walking. Behind her was a partially frozen wall._

 _The fourth and final was of Amber and Princess Amara racing. Amber is being pushed forward by water._

 _Hubert flicked his wrist again and the images disappeared. He just knew that Amber had something to do with Princess Amy. They were both to similar, in appearance, personality, and powers. It might not seem like it, but if you had observed Princess Amy enough, you would know she was a lot more like Amber._

 _'I will figure this out,' Hubert promised. 'I will make you proud, Queen Keres. I just need to get Amber here.'_

 _ **With Amber**_

 _"I got it!" Amber exclaimed with joy. She had finally thought of a way to get back at Taiki_ _and_ _to make sure he doesn't beat her...again._

 _Suddenly, the water started to act weird. Small waves started coming, water started splashing out of the pool._

 _"Huh?" Amber stared, confused. She started to run towards the stairs that led into the pool, but before she got far, Amber felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her underwater._

 _She fought desperately against the water. Her own element had turned against her._

 _Amber managed to fight enough to get above the water, but she was up for barely a second before she was pulled back down. She looked down and released the little air she had left in her when she screamed._

 _At the botom of the pool, there was a purple and black circle. Coming from the circle was a blue, demonic hand...and it was pulling her down._

 _Amber fought even more desperately as she felt herself losing conciousness from the lack of air. She felt tears come to her eyes and screamed when there was a powerful pull on her ankle._

 _When Amber had screamed, a strange blue mark appeared on her forehead. A powerful energy appeared around her in different shades of blue. The energy circled her for a moment before bursting to the sky._

 _ **Energy Beam Appears in the Sky, With Taiki**_

 _Taiki stared in shock at the blue energy beam in the sky._

 _Due to him being a Starlight, though still in training, he could feel things about energy that others couldn't. From this beam of energy, he could feel only fear and panic._

 _Taiki started running towards the energy's point._

 _While he was running, Taiki had shouted, "Maker Star Power!"_

 _ **After Energy Appears in the Sky, With Amber**_

 _Amber felt all of her energy drain from after this happened. She felt the hand on her ankle leave._ _She briefly glanced down and Amber saw the hand retreating into the circle and the circle slowly disappearing._

 _Amber almost sighed in relief before remembering that she was underwater and couldn't breath. She used the last of her strength to swim to the surface. The only problem was that she didn't have the strength to stay above the water. As Amber lost conciousness, she slipped beneath the water._

 _ **As Amber Falls Beneath the Water, With Sailor Star Maker**_

 _Sailor Star Maker ran as fast as she could. The energy was still in the sky, but the light and force had dimmed. She finally reached the place. It was a house. 354 Mercurian Road._

 _"That explains the blue," Maker thoughtfully said aloud. "Blue is Mercury's colour. The energy was different shades of blue. This is Mercurian Road, where all Mercurian Royalty stays for visits or where people who came from Mercury a long time ago live," Maker paused. "Wait... Does that mean that Mercurian Royalty is in trouble? Normal citizens can't do this."_

 _With that in mind, Maker ran to the back of the house where she sensed and saw the energy. Maker arrived just in time to see a girl, about her age, slip under the water. The girl was unconcious and had a strange mark on her forehead._

 _Maker ran towards the pool and jumped in the water. She swam towards the drowning girl and got her out of the water. Maker swam to the stairs and stepped out, carrying the girl with her. She saw a towel hanging over the edge and grabbed it with her free hand. Maker layed the towel out and gently placed the girl on it._

 _For the first time, Maker got a got a good look at the girl. "Amber?" she asked, shocked. Then she remembered that she needed to do CPR._

 _She leaned down close to Amber's face. Maker used one of her hands to open Amber's mouth. She took a deep breath and pressed her mouth against Amber's, releasing the breath._

 _'One,' Maker mentally counted. After repeating this three more times, she heard a little cough from Amber. She moved her face away and turned Amber so she was laying on her side._

 _ **Waking Up, With Amber**_

 _Amber felt herself coughing as she struggled to get the water out of her lungs. She finally stopped coughing and opened her eyes, turning her head towards the light._

 _The first thing she noticed was a pair of beautiful, purple eyes staring down at her._

 _'They look so much like Taiki's,' Amber thought dreamily. Then her eyes widened. 'Where did that thought come from? This can't be Taiki, can it?' Amber looked away from the eyes and looked at the body. 'Nope. This is a woman.'_

 _"Will you be alright?" The girl asked her._

 _"I think so," Amber croaked. "Who are you?"_

 _The girl hesitated before replying with, "Sailor Star Maker. Why?"_

 _'Not Taiki then,' Amber thought. 'But they look so alike.' Amber looked at Sailor Star Maker and realized what she had been asked._

 _"What if I want to know the name of my saviour?" Amber questioned, smiling. "You also look like someone I know."_

 _Sailor Star Maker flinched. "Who do I look like?"_

 _"...Just some boy at school."_

 _Amber just realised something. Everything around her was blurry. She couldn't see anything clearly. Her eyes widened and she blinked over and over._

 _Sailor Star Maker didn't notice. "What is that mark on your forehead?"_

 _Amber was confused. "What mark?"_

 _Sailor Star Maker glanced at her forehead. "Nevermind. I have to go." With that she stood up, walked to the edge of the deck, jumped over, and ran off. Amber stared at her, shocked, as she ran away._

 _Amber shook her head and stood up. "Weird," she muttered to herself. She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around herself, and started walking to the door inside._

 _..._

 _Amber changed out of her bathing suit and into her regular clothes._

 _Her vision was still blurred._

 _She was in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing her hair, when she noticed something odd, Her medium-green coloured eyes were now blue._

 _Amber backed away from the mirror and turned around, leaving the bathroom. As she turned her back on the mirror, a small section of the blonde hair on the back of her head turned blue._

 _ **Energy Beam Appears in the Sky, On Mercury**_

 _The energy went straight to Mercury. It was almost as if the planet could feel its protecter/princess' fear and panic and wanted to help, to fix it._

 _That's when a strange thing happened on the planet. The air became colder. The ice became thicker._

 _The Calder River was also covered in ice, much less than the rest of the planet which was odd. If anyone had been there to witness it, then they would have seen the faint glow of blue from under the ice._

 _ **Wednesday at School- October 6th, With Taiki**_

 _He was smitten and he knew it. Taiki couldn't get Amber off of his mind. The way that on Monday, she had come to school with blue eyes. She kept squinting her eyes, blinking repeatedly, and had asked the teacher to move to the front. Yesterday, she had her medium-green eyes back and was no longer sqinting, blinking, and asking to move to the front._

 _The way that Yesterday she had come to school with almost an entire set of blue hair and it was a lot shorter, but Today her hair had been back to blonde with blue streaks and long._

 _Taiki couldn't understand why Princess Venus would feel the need to warn him about Amber. Amber was kind, observant, smart, beautiful, loyal, and quiet._

 _Taiki hadn't talked to Amber very much, but this was what he had gotten from when he had observed her._

 _Today after Writing class, Taiki finally approached her._

 _"Hello Amber," Taiki said, walking up to her._

 _Amber smiled at him, making it hard for him to believe that she would want to destroy him. "Hello Taiki. How are you today?"_

 _"I am good. Yourself?"_

 _Amber's smile dimmed. "Fine."_

 _Taiki tilted his head. "Why do you lie?"_

 _Amber's eyes widened. "Pardon?"_

 _"Why do you lie?" Taiki repeated. "It's obvious by the way your smile dimmed."_

 _Amber blushed. Taiki noticed that she took a deep breath to regain her composure before she said, "Even if I was lying-"_

 _"Which you are," Taiki interjected. Amber glared at him._

 _"Why do you care?" Amber finished._

 _Taiki stared Amber staright in the eye. "Why shouldn't I?"_

 _Amber huffed at him, then she stormed off._

 _ **Amber's Favourite Place, With Amber**_

 _Amber sighed as she sat down on the soft grass. Everywhere around her was filled with nature. Behind her was grass, trees, and a path that led back to her road. On both sides of her was trees and grass. In front of her was a large pond filled with geese, loons, and ducks. Behind the pond was more trees. Amber was sitting in a clearing._

 _"How is it that Taiki can make me blush like a stupid, crushing, school girl?" she asked herself aloud._

 _"Taiki, as in, my cousin Taiki?" asked a familar voice. Amber jumped, not hearing anyone come over. She turned around and saw Yaten Kou, the youngest Kou cousin._

 _Amber smirked and rolled her eyes. "Who else?"_

 _Yaten smirked back at her and stroked his chin in mock consideration. "Allow me to stroke my beard in consideration." He paused. "The mailman?"_

 _Amber burst out laughing. Yaten smiled an amused smile before laughing too._

 _After calming down, Amber asked Yaten, "So how did you find my place?"_

 _"This is your place?" Yaten asked. Amber nodded. "Oh, sorry. I was just wandering around when I saw the pathway. I decided to follow it and I found this place."_

 _"Oh," Amber said. "I chose this to be my place because I didn't think anybody would follow the path."_

 _"Seems you were wrong," Yaten said, chuckling. Amber stiffened. He noticed._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked._

 _Amber sighed. "I don't like being wrong."_

 _Yaten snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't think anybody really_ _likes_ _being wrong, it's just a part of life."_

 _"I know that that," Amber said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

 _"I never said you said to," Yaten said, sitting down beside her._

 _There was silence for a few minutes before Yaten asked, "So what's this about Taiki making you blush?"_

 _Amber sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's stupid."_

 _"No it's not," Yaten said, before smiling slyly. "If Taiki can get a girl to like him, then it's an accomplishment."_

 _Amber raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "At least he can get a girl to like him. Where's your girl?"_

 _Amber stopped dead as she realised what she said. Yaten noticed too._

 _"So you do like Taiki," he said, smirking slyly. Amber blushed and started stuttering. Yaten laughed._

 _"Don't worry, I won't tell him," he said. "But to answer your question, I've been getting acquainted with Mina."_

 _Amber smirked through her blush. "So you're on a first-name basis with Mina as well?"_

 _"Yes," Yaten said. "Wait, you can call her Mina?"_

 _Amber smiled. "Yes. After the singing competition she let me call her Mina."_

 _"Hmm, nice." Yaten said._

 _It was silent. It was nice being in Yaten's presence. His funny and sarcastic comments made her laugh and made her relax. Then Amber remembered what Yaten had said._

 _"You don't have to worry about not telling Taiki that I like him," Amber said. "I don't like him. I'm just making him pay for beating me."_

 _"That almost makes me feel bad for him," Yaten said. 50% joking and 50% serious._

 _Amber was silent. She didn't know for sure, but she thought she was starting to feel bad for him._

* * *

 **This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would. *Laughs* Sorry about that.**

 **Sorry if my description of CPR was bad.**

 **My new name on Wattpad is Anahita-Acada.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12- Flashback

**Okay so I did the math and I found out that the Wednesday in the last chapter was October 6th.**

 **From now on, I will be putting the date in the switching. It got me really confused.**

 **I also went back and I changed all of the Princesses names to their English versions. So Princesses have the English names and the Present characters have the Japanese names. If you notice that I missed one, please tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 _ **Saturday, October 9th, With Amber**_

 _Amber was sitting with Yaten at her spot. They were just talking. Yaten was a good listener and listened to her vent out all her frustrations. Amber was a good listener and listened to Yaten rant about his cousins._

 _When Yaten had mentioned something Taiki had done, Amber remembered what she was going to ask him. "Hey Yaten?"_

 _"Ya?" Yaten asked, stopping his ranting and looking at her._

 _Amber took a deep breath. "How do I get Taiki to like me?"_

 _ **Same Day, With Yaten**_

 _Yaten stared at Amber and she stared straight back at him. Not that Yaten would ever admit it, but he was nervous for Taiki, nervous that whatever Amber had planned would ruin him._

 _So, Yaten used his powers. They weren't as strong as they usually are because he wasn't transformed, but it was worth a shot. He took a silent, but deep breath and reached out to Amber, trying to sense what emotions she was feeling._

 _The first emotion he caught was mischievous. The second was vengeance. The third was anger. Yaten had almost had enough when he felt a fourth emotion. It was so low in strength, buried beneath the mischievous, vengeance, and anger that he almost didn't sense it. It was a small, but still existing, portion of guilt._

 _The guilt inside of Amber almost wasn't even Amber at all. It felt as if there was another person, buried deep inside Amber's personality, trying to expression it's guilt for what Amber would be doing._

 _Yaten looked up into Amber's eyes and inhaled sharply. Her medium-green eyes were now blue. They were filled with guilt. As soon as Yaten jerked back, Amber's eyes went back to their original colour._

 _"Well?" Amber asked, annoyed that it was taking him so long to answer._

 _Yaten took a deep breath. "I don't think I should tell you this Amber. You should figure it out for yourself."_

 _Yaten watched as Amber's eyes grew cold, watched as her back stiffened, and watched as her eyes narrowed._

 _Amber stood up and brushed off her clothes. "Fine," she said and stalked off down the path._

 _"Sorry Amber," Yaten muttered, looking towards the pond._

 _ **Same Day, At Amber's House, With Amber**_

 _"Figure it out for myself? Seriously Yaten?" Amber muttered to herself as she locked the front door behind her._

 _"Hey Amber!" Her mother, Sarah, said, as she saw Amber coming up the stairs._

 _"Hey mum," Amber said, smiling at her mother._

 _"How was that meeting with that friend of yours?" Sarah asked, smiling at her daughter._

 _"It didn't go that well," Amber admitted._

 _"What happened?" Sarah asked._

 _"Well, I asked Yaten if he could tell me how to get his cousin to like me, but he said I had to 'figure it out for myself' and I have no idea how to do that!" Amber said, getting a bit mad as she recalled the memory._

 _"Well," Sarah started. "If you can't figure it out, is there someone else you can ask?"_

 _"Mum, you're a genius!" Amber exclaimed, smiling._

 _"Why?" Sarah asked._

 _"Yaten's the youngest of the three cousins. The one I like is the oldest. I'll ask the middle cousin what he thinks I should do!" Amber explained happily to her mother. "Thanks so much, mummy. I don't think I could have done it without you."_

 _Sarah smiled. "I'm sure you would have, Amber. You're a very smart girl."_

 _"Thanks, mum." Amber smiled. She gave her mother a hug and went off to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her._

 _As she closed the door behind her, Amber thought, 'You should have just told me, Yaten. It would have made all of this so much easier.'_

 _ **Monday, October 11th, At School**_

 _"Hey, Seiya!" Amber called out to him. It was lunch period for her. Luckily, Seiya had the same lunch period as her._

 _Seiya turned around and spotted her. He smiled cockily. "Hey Amber. I guess you couldn't resist my charm any longer."_

 _"Uh huh," Amber said, rolling her eyes. "It's actually your cousins charm I could no longer resist."_

 _"Yaten?" Seiya said, looking at her, confused. "I guess I can see the appeal there."_

 _Amber shook her head and sighed. "Not Yaten, Taiki."_

 _Seiya stared at her for a second, before bursting into laughter. "You...l-l-like... Taiki!"_

 _Amber rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, I like Taiki. I was wondering if you could tell how I can get him to like me."_

 _Seiya stopped laughing and looked at her, before shaking his head and saying, "Fine. Taiki likes smart girls and from what I know about you, you won't have a problem with that." Amber nodded, smiling. "He doesn't like girls who agree with anything he says just to impress him, so have some different opinions than him. He doesn't really care how you look, but take care of yourself. He likes a girl who's responsible and knows what she's doing. He also prefers calm girls to the hot-headed ones."_

 _Amber nodded. "Thank you, Seiya!"_

 _He nodded. "You're Welcome! And good luck with Taiki!"_

 _Amber smiled and ran off to sit under a tree, by herself. She went to get her lunch, before she remembered: She'd forgotten to pack one._

 _Amber sighed and reached into her bag again, pulling out a book. 'At least I'll get some reading done.'_

 _ **Same Day, At Lunch, With Lita**_

 _Princess Lita of Jupiter was wandering the school yard at lunch, looking for a place to sit and eat her lunch. She was also looking for one of her friends so she could share her lunch with them. Lita always had a pretty big lunch and she didn't have enough appetite to eat it all herself._

 _Lita turned a corner and saw that, sitting under a tree, was Amber._

 _'Amber is the girl that Mina, Michelle, Amara, and Sailor Star Healer are fond of,' Lita thought. 'Maybe I should get to know her too! And I can share my lunch with her.'_

 _Lita shook her head in disapproval when she saw Amber reading instead of eating._

 _Lita walked to the tree Amber was sitting under. "Hello, Amber."_

 _Amber looked up and smiled. She closed her book, bowed her head and said, "Hello Princess Jupiter. How may I help you?"_

 _Lita shook her head. "None of that Princess stuff. You'll call me Lita."_

 _Amber looked shocked, but nodded._

 _"And I was wondering if I could sit with you?"_

 _Amber looked shocked again, but smiled and said, "That's fine."_

 _Lita smiled back and sat down. She showed Amber her lunch bag. "Would you like to share with me?"_

 _Amber kept glancing between Lita and her lunch. Finally, she put her book back in her bag and nodded. "Um, sure."_

 _Lita smiled. "Great! What do you want?" She then opened her lunch bag and showed it to Amber. Her mouth opened in shock. Inside Lita's lunch was chicken, turkey, pork, beef, corn, dumplings, chocolates, and muffins._

 _"I'll have some...um...turkey and... dumplings...I guess?" Amber asked hesitantly, glancing at Lita._

 _Lita smiled. "Of course!" She handed a fork to Amber._

 _"What are you having?" Amber asked._

 _"I'll have some chicken and corn," Lita said, grabbing a fork for herself._

 _Lita and Amber sat in silence for a while, just eating. Both were lost in their thoughts._

 _Amber was thinking about how good Lita's cooking was and how a lot of the princesses seemed to want to talk to her._

 _Lita was thinking about Amber. She found it odd that she didn't know Amber. Lita had been going to this school since year 1 and, apparently, so had Amber._

 _"So Lita," Amber started. "What's it like being a Princess?"_

 _Lita finished chewing, swallowed her food and answered with, "It's a mixture of being fun and tiring."_

 _Amber nodded. "What about family? What are they like?"_

 _Lita smiled. "If you're lucky like me, then you'll have a family that loves you, trains you to be your best, and supports you."_

 _Amber noticed something off about Lita's answer. "Are you saying that there are some that are unlucky? And what happens to those who are unlucky?"_

 _Lita sighed. "Yes, there are some princesses that are unlucky. They usually grow up o be very cold rulers."_

 _Amber swallowed. "I'm sorry if this is a personal question, but do you know one of these princesses?"_

 _"Yes," Lita said, looking away._

 _"Who is it?" Amber asked, curious._

 _"She's a planetary princess," Lita started. "Princess Amy of Mercury."_

 _"Really?" Amber questioned in shock. "Princess Mercury doesn't seem like the type to grow into a cold ruler."_

 _"That's what she wants people to believe," Lita said. "She tries to be nice and warm like Serenity, but it's just...not how she was raised."_

 _"That's sad," Amber said._

 _Lita nodded and was about to reply when suddenly, the bell that signalled a period change, rang loud and clear._

 _Amber smiled at Lita. "Want me to help you clean up?"_

 _Lita looked at Amber. "Why would you want to help?"_

 _"You shared your lunch with me. The least I can do is help you clean up," Amber said, shrugging._

 _"No, it's alright, Amber," Lita said, smiling. "You should get to class. I've heard you take your classes seriously."_

 _"Yes, I do take them seriously," Amber said, grabbing her stuff and standing up. "Everyone should." Amber walked off to her next class._

 _As Lita was cleaning up, she looked up briefly just as Amber disappeared inside the buiding._

 _Lita smiled. 'Amber is pretty nice,' she thought. 'There is something off about her, though. And a bit familiar.'_

* * *

 **So, originally this was going to be longer, but I haven't updated in a while, so I shortened it to update sooner.**

 **I have a Harry Potter fanfiction story that'll be coming out at some point. It doesn't have a title, and it's not fully written, but it is all planned. If you're interested in Harry Potter fanfiction, then look forward to it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13- Flashback

**Chapter 12 is here, guys!**

 **Just a quick note, the comet I will be using in this chapter is one that I made up. This is not real, well if it is real then I don't know about it.**

 **Please enjoy it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: If I'm using Fanfiction . net, I don't think I own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 _ **Monday, October 11th, End of the Day**_

 _"Amber!"_

 _Amber turned around to see her favourite teacher, Mrs. Hudson, speed-walking towards her. She smiled. "Hello Mrs. Hudson. How may I help you?"_

 _Mrs. Hudson smiled at her when she finally caught up. "Have you ever heard of the comet 'Mahina?'"_

 _Amber nodded quickly. "Yes. It's a comet that only comes through our solar system every million years. The million year wait is up tomorrow night."_

 _Mrs. Hudson nodded. "Correct, Amber. I wanted to invite you over to my place tomorrow night to watch it with me."_

 _Amber was shocked. "I would love to, Mrs. Hudson, but why would you invite me?"_

 _Mrs. Hudson smiled. "You're my brightest student, Amber. That's why I'm inviting you. There's one more person I wanted to invite. He's new, but he shows great potential."_

 _Amber was dreading who she thought this was. "Who?"_

 _"Taiki. Wouldn't you agree that he show great potential?" Mrs. Hudson asked._

 _Amber swallowed. "Oh yes. Such potential."_

 _"There he is right now," Mrs. Hudson said. "Taiki!"_

 _Taiki stopped walking and looked over at Amber and Mrs. Hudson. "Hello Mrs. Hudson, Amber. How are you two?"_

 _"Fine," Amber replied._

 _"Good as always, Taiki," Mrs. Hudson. "I was wondering something."_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Hudson?" Taiki asked._

 _"Tomorrow, a very rare comet is coming and I was wondering if you want to watch it with Amber and I?"_

 _Taiki looked skeptical. "Tomorrow's forecast is calling for rain all day. It would be very difficult to see the comet."_

 _"Oh," Mrs. Hudson. "Will you still come just in case?"_

 _Taiki shook his head. "Most likely not."_

 _"Alright," Mrs. Hudson said, sadly. "I have to go clean my classroom. See you two tomorrow."_

 _Mrs. Hudson walked off to her classroom._

 _"Seriously?" Amber asked Taiki, as they started walking towards the doors._

 _"Pardon?" Taiki asked Amber._

 _"She was so excited and you just crushed her spirit," Amber said. Normally, she wouldn't care about this, but Amber did genuinely care about Mrs. Hudson._

 _"I'm not going to give her false hope, Amber," Taiki said, looking at Amber, bored._

 _"Really? So you have no hope that the forecast is wrong?" Amber asked. "Do you have any hope at all?"_

 _"Of course I do!" Taiki said, suddenly defensive._

 _"It really looks like it," Amber sarcastically said. "I should go now before your hopelessness effects me."_

 _As Amber walked away, she didn't notice Taiki looking after her, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed._

 _ **October 11th, Unknown Location**_

 _Tomorrow would be the night. The night when he finally caught Amber._

 _Hubert was shaking with excitement. He was finally going to find out what had happened to his master and how to get her back._

 _He just needed to catch Amber._

 _ **Tuesday, October 12th, At School**_

 _"That sounds so cool!" Amber's friend, Codi Wilson, said._

 _"I know," Amber said. "I can't wait until tonight to see it."_

 _"What's going on?" Princess Mina asked, overhearing their conversation._

 _Amber smiled. "A very rare comet is coming through our solar system tonight."_

 _"Oh," Mina said, losing interest."Now here's something important: Yaten."_

 _Amber and Codi gave each other a look, both thinking about Mina. "What about Yaten?" Codi asked._

 _"We're going to be spending the night together!" Mina whispered to them. Their eyes widened. Mina saw this. "Not that way. We're just hanging out. Besides, Serenity and Seiya will also be there."_

 _Codi nodded. "What about Taiki?" She glanced at Amber._

 _Mina saw the glance. "I don't know."_

 _Amber glared at Codi. "He probably won't even show up. It's raining and he is hopeless and depressing." Amber said, loudly. She was looking at Taiki the whole time she was talking._

 _Taiki heard Amber and looked over at her. She smiled innocently at him. Taiki shook his head and looked away._

 _"You really enjoy getting on his nerves, don't you?" Mina asked._

 _Codi smirked at Amber. "It's how she shows her affection for others."_

 _"By insulting them?" Mina questioned_

 _Codi nodded, still smirking._

 _Amber glared at them before rolling her eyes. "You're both terrible."_

 _Codi gestured towards Amber. "See?"_

 _Both Mina and Codi started laughing. After a few moments, Amber started to quietly laugh along._

 _"Alright everyone, take your seats!" the teacher, Mrs. Cameron, called out._

 _Everyone took their seats and remained quiet._

 _ **At Lunch**_

 _"What are you reading?"_

 _Amber looked up from her book to see Princess Hotaru. "It's called. 'The Land Of Stories: The Wishing Spell,' Princess Hotaru,"_

 _Princess Hotaru smiled kindly at Amber. "Several of the other princesses have allowed you to call them by their given name's, I see no reason why you shouldn't. You may call me Hotaru."_

 _Amber smiled back. "Thank you Hotaru."_

 _"May I sit down?" Hotaru asked, gesturing to the spot beside Amber._

 _Amber nodded and closed her book as Hotaru sat down. "Is there something I may help you with, Hotaru?"_

 _Hotaru smiled. "I just wanted to tell you something."_

 _Amber tilted her head. "Yes?"_

 _"Big things will happen around you. I don't know whether they will be good or bad, but big things will happen."_

 _Amber stared at Hotaru. "Pardon?"_

 _Hotaru just smiled again. "Mrs. Hudson is coming."_

 _Amber looked away from Hotaru and saw that she was right, Mrs. Hudson was walking towards them. When Mrs. Hudson got to them, she said, "Hello, Mrs. Hudson. How are you today?"_

 _"Hello Amber, Princess Saturn. I'm doing very well. How about you girls?" Mrs. Hudson replied._

 _"I'm fine," Hotaru replied, standing up. "I'm going to start my way to my next class. I'll see you both later." With that, Hotaru walked away._

 _"I'm fine as well, Mrs. Hudson. I can't wait to see the comet tonight," Amber replied, smiling._

 _"I don't know," Mrs. Hudson started, looking out the window. "I think Taiki might've been right about the forecast."_

 _"You shouldn't listen to him, Mrs. Hudson. I actually feel a bit sorry for Taiki, because it seems like he has no hope at all. You should at least hope that the weather will change," Amber replied._

 _Mrs. Hudson smiled. "You're right Amber." The bell that indicated next period rang. "What class do you have now?"_

 _"Creative writing," Amber replied._

 _"Okay, I'll see you after school then?" Mrs. Hudson asked. The two started walking._

 _Amber nodded. "I'm just going to bring my things home and then I'll come over."_

 _"Sounds good, Amber. I'll see you later," Mrs. Hudson said and started walking back to her classroom._

 _Amber turned and headed the other way towards Mr. Brady's room._

 _ **End of the School Day**_

 _"May I talk to you, Taiki?" Amber asked._

 _Taiki sighed. He looked to Seiya and Yaten. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up."_

 _The two nodded. Seiya winked at Amber and both Taiki and Yaten saw. Taiki raised a brow and Yaten narrowed his eyes at the both of them. Amber smiled at both Yaten and Seiya before they walked away._

 _"What do you want Amber?" Taiki asked in an exasperated tone._

 _Amber rolled her eyes at the tone. "Will you be coming?"_

 _Taiki looked at her. "It's still raining, so no."_

 _Amber sighed. "I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong." She turned away and started walking._

 _"What do you mean by, 'You thought I was different'?" Taiki asked._

 _Amber didn't turn around or stop walking. She simply yelled back to him, "It doesn't matter anymore."_

 _ **After Sunset, At Mrs. Hudson's House**_

 _"Where's Mr. Hudson?" Amber asked._

 _Mrs. Hudson replied, "He's going to a meeting tonight."_

 _Amber nodded. "So it's just us."_

 _"Well, maybe Taiki will show up..." Mrs. Hudson trailed off._

 _Amber shook her head. "He's most likely not. He told me."_

 _Mrs. Hudson nodded. "Well, it's not like we need a boy to enjoy this comet, right?"_

 _Amber smiled and nodded. "Should we go to the telescope, now?"_

 _Mrs. Hudson looked at her watch. "We still have a little over an hour, but I suppose we could go now."_

 _The two stood up and started walking upstairs. Suddenly, as they were halfway up the long staircase, there was knocking at the front door._

 _They looked at each other. Mrs. Hudson then said, "You go on up. Take the second door on the left. I'll go see who it is."_

 _Amber nodded and started going up the stairs again, while Mrs. Hudson started going down the stairs._

 _Amber smiled as she entered the room. She couldn't wait to see the comet. She had only wished that Taiki would come. It would give her the chance to be around him more so she could get along with her plan._

 _Amber was just about to touch the telescope, but suddenly, she heard someone screaming. Mrs. Hudson screaming._

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I've been reading a lot of stories with cliffhangers lately and... this is my way of getting back. I also just wanted to get a chapter up before Christmas.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	14. Chapter 14- Flashback

**Chapter 13 people! Are you excited? 'Cause I'm not...**

 **Anyway, so how was your guys' Christmas and New Year? Mine was awesome!**

 **Sorry (Not Sorry!) about the Cliffhanger last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I did have a dream last night...**

* * *

Right Where We Left Off Last Chapter

 _Amber raced out the room, down the stairs, and to the front door. She expected to see something like, Mrs. Hudson fighting the person. What Amber didn't expect was to see Mrs. Hudson laying down on ground, in the rain, and a weird creature standing over her, grinning._

 _Amber swallowed as the creature looked at her. "W-what are you?"_

 _The creature grinned evilly at her. "I am a Water Demon. This is the second time that you have seen me, Amber. Don't you remember me?" Amber shook her head. "That is a shame. I was the one in your pool."_

 _Amber's eyes widened. "You were the one who wanted to drown me?"_

 _The Water Demon cackled at her. "I did not want to drown you, I was attempting to get you through the portal; I did it on my Master's orders."_

 _Amber narrowed her eyes. "Who is your Master?"_

 _The Water Demon smiled mockingly at her. "You shall find that out, because you are coming with me. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."_

 _Amber stared at the Water Demon with wide eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"_

 _The Water Demon grinned. "The hard way it is." Suddenly, it lunged at her, claws coming from its hands. Amber screamed and lunged out of the way, falling onto the hard, wet ground._

 _The Water Demon walked slowly towards her, as if a lion stalking its prey. It grinned at her._

 _Amber swallowed and sat up, slowly moving away._

 _Then, before she could react, the Water Demon lunged at her again, this time grabbing her arm._

 _Amber screamed, trying to pull away, but the Water Demon just laughed and pulled her closer, grabbing her other arm and roughly turning her around._

 _As the Water Demon held on tightly to her arms, Amber hummed nervously and her eyes widened. There, having appeared in midair, was something she recognised. It was the purple and black circle from the bottom of her pool._

 _The Water Demon chuckled and tried walking her towards the circle; Amber resisted, trying to stand still or back up. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes from the effort and in desperation._

 _Unexpectedly, with a powerful shove from the Water Demon, Amber was jerked forward, getting even closer to the circle. She screamed, tears running down her face._

 _Suddenly, as Amber screamed, the powerful energy in different shades of blue appeared around her and started to slowly circle her._

 _"Not this again!" the Water Demon screeched._

 _With surprisingly speed, the energy burst to the sky._

 _While the energy was in the sky, Amber medium-green eyes slowly started to turn blue; the blue sections in her hair were slowly taking over the blonde and was getting shorter._

 _As the energy was in the air for longer than a minute, the heavy rain turned into drizzle until stopping completely._

 _Amber stopped screaming, her voice now hoarse, and her tears dried. The energy calmed down and started to disappear from the sky._

 _Amber gasped loudly when she shoved again by the Water Demon towards the circle._

 _"Nice light show," the Water Demon said, snarling. "Now let's go!"_

 _However, before it could give one last powerful shove to push Amber through the portal, the two of them heard snapping and someone saying,_

 _"Penetrating the darkness of night... Streaking through the atmosphere... Resounding truth, I am one of three shooting stars. Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Light, stage on!"_

A bit Before, With Taiki

 _Taiki sighed as he looked out the window of the average-sized house he was currently staying. He couldn't get Amber's words out of his head._

 _"She was so excited and you just crushed her spirit."_

 _"It's raining and he is hopeless and depressing."_

 _"I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong."_

 _"It doesn't matter anymore."_

 _'What does she mean by she thought I was different?' Taiki thought. 'Do I even want to know?'_

 _It was still raining heavily outside._

 _'Yes,' Taiki thought again. 'I do want to know. I should go to Mrs. Hudson's house!'_

 _Taiki stood up from the couch and went to the door. He put on a thin rain coat, running shoes, and grabbed an umbrella._

 _"Where are you going?" he heard a voice from behind him ask. He turned around to see Yaten standing there._

 _"I'm going to Mrs. Hudson's house to see the comet," Taiki said, staring at Yaten._

 _Yaten briefly glanced out the window. "It's still raining. You said that it would be hard to see."_

 _Taiki shrugged. "I guess that I should have some faith that the rain may stop."_

 _Yaten sighed. "Just please, be careful Taiki."_

 _Taiki raised a brow in confusion. "Against what? I have my star yell just in case I need to defend myself and my attacks are getting stronger." Taiki looked outside. "I should get going now," he said opening the door. "Goodbye Yaten." he opened the umbrella and shut the door._

 _Yaten sighed as he said a loud to himself, "I'm not worried about physical attacks, Taiki; I worry about the emotional and mental attacks you might get from Amber."_

Almost at Mrs. Hudson's House, With Taiki

 _4237._

 _Taiki walked on the sidewalk, his umbrella open above his head, thinking about if it would ever stop raining._

 _4240._

 _He wondered if Amber would think differently of him now._

 _4243._

 _He was almost at Mrs. Hudson's house. Just one more house and he'd be there._

 _4246\. Finally, Mrs. Hudson's hous-_

 _"AHH!" Taiki froze that sounded like Amber. His eyes widened when he looked up. It was the blue energy beam. It was like before, radiating only fear and panic. It must be coming from Amber._

 _Taiki grabbed his star yell and yelled, "Maker Star Power!"_

 _After the transformation was done, Sailor Star Maker ran down the driveway to Mrs. Hudson's house. She stared in horror at what she saw._

 _Mrs. Hudson was laying on the the ground, unconscious. Amber was screaming, with a blue energy beam coming from her. She was being held by a creature. In front of Amber and the creature was a purple and black circle, which she assumed was a portal that lead to somewhere._

 _Sailor Star Maker climbed a tree close to her, careful to make sure that neither noticed her. As she got a closer look, she noticed that Amber's hair was completely blue and had gotten shorter._

 _Amber stopped screaming and was breathing deeply. Sailor Star Maker noticed briefly that it was no longer raining_

 _She saw the creature push Amber forward and heard her gasp. Then the creature said, "Nice light show. Now let's go!"_

 _'Time to intervene,' Sailor Star Maker thought._

 _She snapped her fingers and saw the creature stop. It looked up to where the Starlight was standing._

 _"Penetrating the darkness of night... Streaking through the atmosphere... Resounding truth, I am one of three shooting stars. Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Light, stage on!" Sailor Star Maker yelled, jumping down from her spot in the tree._

 _The creature scoffed and rolled its eyes. "Great, a Sailor Soldier. I guess Master will have to wait a minute while I take her down." It pushed Amber to the ground, who groaned when she hit it._

 _The creature narrowed its eyes. It lifted its hand and a large bubble of water appeared, then turned to ice. The creature threw the ice at Sailor Star Maker, who dodged. It made an ugly expression, and continued throwing ice ball after ice ball._

 _After a few minutes of this, Sailor Star Maker got tired. She jumped as high as she could and yelled her attack, "Star Gentle Uterus!"_

 _The creature, not expecting it, got hit head on. It screamed in pain and slid across the ground._

 _Sailor Star Maker moved to stand in front of Amber, who was still laying on the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness._

 _After a minute of laying on the ground, it sat up. The creature looked at Amber._

 _"I'll be back for you another time," it said, then stood up. It walked over to the purple and black portal and walked through it, the portal disappearing after it._

 _Sailor Star Maker turned around to look at Amber. She leaned down and sat her up. "Are you alright?"_

 _Amber's eyes slowly opened. "Um, I think so." Amber looked confused. "I've seen you before. You're the one who pulled me out of my pool, aren't you?"_

 _She nodded. "Yes, I am. What's that blue mark on your forehead?"_

 _Amber looked even more confused. "What blue mark? You asked the same thing last time."_

 _The starlight sighed. "It's a strange blue symbol that appears on your forehead."_

 _Amber narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "No, you're wrong. Thank you for saving me, but I think you should go now."_

 _Once again, Sailor Star Maker sighed. "Alright. Are you sure you'll be good?"_

 _Now, Amber looked annoyed. "Yes, I'll be fine."_

 _"Goodbye," The Starlight said, stood up, jumped into the tree, and left._

 _Sailor Star Maker let go of her transformation and turned back into Taiki. He picked up his umbrella and pretended to be just arriving._

 _When he saw Amber again, she was trying to awaken Mrs. Hudson and her hair was slowly growing longer; the blonde starting to overtake the blue._

 _"Hello Amber," Taiki said, walking up to her._

 _Amber looked up from Mrs. Hudson, who was slowly starting to wake up, and looked at Taiki. She half-smiled. "Hello Taiki. You actually came?"_

 _Taiki smiled at her. "I decided to have faith that the rain would stop. It looks like it did." Taiki looked at Mrs. Hudson. "What happened here?"_

 _Amber shook her head. "It doesn't matter. It's over now, hopefully."_

 _Taiki remembered the words the creature had spoken:_ _"I'll be back for you another time."_

 _He wondered if it was actually over._

 _"Mrs. Hudson, are you alright?" he heard Amber ask._

 _He heard a groan in response and a, "I will be Amber."_

 _He saw Amber smile. "I know what'll cheer you up!"_

 _"What?" Mrs. Hudson asked, confused._

 _"Look who showed up!" Amber exclaimed._

 _Mrs. Hudson looked and saw him. "Taiki! You came!"_

 _Taiki smiled. "I decided to listen to Amber and have faith that the rain would stop."_

 _Mrs. Hudson looked around. "Well, it looks like the rain did stop and we still have twenty minutes before the comet should appear. Let's go wait." She stood up, brushed off her clothing, and walked through the open door._

 _Amber went to follow her, but was stopped by Taiki. "What did you mean by you thought I was different?"_

 _He got a smile in response. "It doesn't matter. I was wrong."_

 _Taiki nodded, wanting to know, but decided to leave it alone._

 _For now._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15- Present and Flashback

**Sorry for not updaing sooner. I was trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. I was also writing my speech and practicing it. It's here now though, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Although I can dream, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

 **Very Early Morning, Wednesday, October 12th- Unknown Location**

 _The Water Demon cowered in fear as it was shouted at by Hubert._

 _"You let her get away!" Hubert was screaming. "How could you let her good away? I am sure that she is the key to finding the queen!"_

 _"I apologise for letting the girl get away, Master," The Water Demon said, shaking."But she did something weird. When she screams and cries, this blue light will appear around her. She will get this strange, blue mark on her forehead; her eyes will turn blue and her hair will start turning entirely blue and get shorter."_

 _Hubert's eyes widened. He knew that description. "You are dismissed," he said, shooing the Water Demon away. It started to walk away before Hubert called out too it._

 _"Yes Master?" The Water Demon asked, trying to stay on his good side._

 _"Do not think that this mistake will go unpunished," was the reply._

 _The Water Demon lowered its head. "I understand, Master."_

 _Hubert nodded. "Good; now go."_

 _The Water Demon disappeared._

 _Hubert put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "Now I will have to try even harder to get Amber," he said to himself. "Because she is Princess Amy of Mercury."_

 **Present- Monday, April 9, Late Afternoon**

"I can't believe it," Makoto said.

"I know Mako-chan," Rei replied. "None of us can believe the fact that Mamoru-san is going back to the United States to study!"

"Especially now that we have a new enemy," Minako added.

"Guys," Ami cut in. "Marmoru-san has every right to go to the United States. He wants an education and he has nothing holding him back."

Usagi hummed in agreement. "He was very lucky that Harvard accepted him back in on such sort notice AND that they're letting him arrive so late into the school year."

Makoto, Rei, and Minako all sighed, then smiled. "You two are right. Sorry."

The five girls were in a secluded area at the airport. They were waiting for Mamoru to arrive so they could say goodbye and wish him well. Luna and Artemis were with them. The girls were sitting on a bench with Luna sitting on Usagi's lap and Artemis sitting on Minako's.

Minako sighed. "Luna, are you sure you know nothing about our new enemy?"

Luna shook her head. "Sorry, Minako. I don't know anything about a Hubert."

"Not even from the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked.

Luna shook her head. "Not that I remember." She turned to look at Artemis. "What about you?"

Artemis shook his head. "I don't know anything either."

Rei tilted her head and closed her eyes. "What if Hubert isn't the one in charge?"

Everyone looked at Rei.

Rei elaborated, "What if Hubert isn't the leader of these attacks? What if he's following the orders of someone else?"

Ami nodded her head. "That does make sense."

Makoto also nodded. "It would also explain why Luna and Artemis don't know him."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other. "The only enemy we can remember during the Silver Millennium that held something against the Moon Kingdom was Queen Beryl."

"Maybe it's an ally of Queen Beryl?" Minako asked.

Usagi shivered. "I sure hope it's not."

"Luna, Artemis... Do you know if Queen Beryl had any allies in the Silver Millennium?" Ami asked.

Luna shook her head, but Artemis said, "I think I may have heard something."

Luna looked at Artemis. "Since when would you have heard something?" she asked. "Queen Serenity trusted us both equally and if she had told you something, she would have told me, too."

Artemis looked down, sheepishly. "Well, that's the thing. She didn't really tell me..."

Luna narrowed her eyes at him. "You were eavesdropping on Queen Serenity?"

Artemis looked at Luna, frightened. "It was an accident, I swear! I was walking past the throne room when I heard Queen Serenity talking to someone. The person that she was talking to said that Queen Beryl had apparently allied herself with someone."

"Did you hear who it was?" Usagi asked.

Artemis shook his head, apologetically. "I'm sorry, but no. They never said who it was. The only other thing that I had heard was that is was, apparently, another Queen."

Makoto sighed. "So, it's possible that our new enemy is an ally of Queen Beryl."

Rei rolled her eyes. "I can't wait."

The conversation was interrupted. "Hello girls."

The group looked to see Mamoru standing in front of them.

"Hello, Mamoru-san," Ami greeted, smiling at him.

Mamoru nodded at her.

"Are you all set to go?" Rei asked, standing up and walking towards him.

Mamoru nodded. "Yes. I still can't quite believe I got accepted back."

Usagi appeared beside him. "Well, you had better start believing it 'cause it's happening!"

Mamoru chuckled.

"When does your flight-" Makoto's question cut off.

"Attention! All passenger's for flight 237, please board the plane!"

They all looked at Mamoru. "That's me," he said, sighing.

"Well, good luck in America, Mamoru-san," Minako said.

Ami nodded. "Yes, good luck with your studies."

"Thanks girls," Mamoru said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again before we know it."

They all nodded.

Usagi hugged Mamoru and whispered in his ear, "Good luck, Mamo-chan. Promise me that you won't let us back here hold you back in America, will you?"

He nodded. "I promise." They released each other.

Mamoru turned to the girls on last time. "Goodbye girls, good luck here with the new enemy." He sighed. "I'm sorry I can't stay to help."

Rei scoffed. "It's completely fine." She looked at her watch. "Now go board your plane."

Mamoru laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm going." He waved goodbye, before turning away.

The five girls and 2 cats watched as he walked away, without turning back.

Ami sighed. "Well, we have school tomorrow and homework tonight. We should all get home."

The other four girls sighed. "Ami-chan!"

Ami, Luna, and Artemis laughed at their expressions.

 **Flashback, Silver Millennium- Wednesday, October 12th, Early Morning**

 _Amber smirked at her reflection in the mirror._

 _She had just finished her shower and was now getting dressed for school. Her blue-blonde hair was curly now, due to her wearing a braid while sleeping and having worn a shower cap in the shower. She had on a light and dark blue shirt that was patterned in strips. Her leggings were black, and her socks were blue._

 _She narrowed her eyes at her reflection when she noticed a slight, blue tint to her medium-green eyes and that almost everything was slightly blurry._

 _Other than thinking about her eye problem, Amber was also thinking about last night. Or, more specifically, the success of drawing Taiki to Mrs. Hudson's house. Amber smirked as she remembered. She had known that Taiki would eventually show up._

 _Her smirk turned to a frown when she remembered the attack. That had not been planned. Amber was very confused as to why this...thing...was coming after her._

 _Amber sighed as she left the bathroom, going into the kitchen to pack her lunch._

 _"It doesn't matter," Amber told herself. "I always figure things out, eventually."_

 **Later That Day, Lunch**

 _"So, Taiki actually showed up?" Codi questioned, grinning at Amber._

 _Amber scoffed. "Of course, why wouldn't he? No one could have possibly stayed away while there was a pretty girl, such as myself, there." She flipped her hair._

 _Codi snorted. "Sure Amber."_

 _It was then that Amber noticed Taiki walk into the lunchroom, with Seiya and Yaten._

 _Their eyes met and Amber faked a shy smile. Taiki smiled back at her._

 _Nobody noticed the suspicious look on Yaten's face as he watched this interaction._

 **Back to the Present- Tuesday, April 10th, 1:30 am**

Ami awoke with a start, very confused.

"What was that?" she muttered quietly to herself.

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? The present and flashbacks were back for this chapter because I thought that we needed an update for the present.**

 **I want to apologise for taking longer than a month to update this story. I have been very busy and I seem to have some writers block because, even when I had spare time, I was always getting distracted and couldn't think of anything for this story. So, please, don't be surprised if the next update takes forever.**

 **On the upcoming Wednesday, I will be saying my speech in front of my class and on the Friday, I will be saying it in front of the while school. Would you guys** _ **please**_ **send me your luck?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16- Chapter 15 (point) 5

**I'm very sorry, but this story is going on a pause.**

 **I don't have the same energy that I used to have for writing this story and it feels painful when I have to work on this because I have no words to write as of now for this story.**

 **This story doesn't have very many people who follow it, unlike my other story, which has: 31 reviews, 36 favourites, and 45 follows.**

 **My other story is so much more easier to write and I just want to focus on that one for now.**

 **Blue-Haired-Wonder**


	17. Author's Note

**Sorry, but this isn't an update.**

 **I just wanted to send you guys a message. Once I'm done my story "Discovering the Future" I'm going to be re-doing this whole story. I just feel the need to do it.**

 **Blue-Haired-Wonder**


End file.
